He and Mr Jones
by AstaLaila
Summary: Sequel to "Keeping up with the Joneses." Spending Christmas at his family home brought Jack and Ianto together, but what will their return to Torchwood do to them? J/I
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Keeping up with the Joneses." It kinda twists the Torchwood timeline. Basically, after Christmas Jack quickly disappeared with the doctor. Makes some sense of why Ianto's loyalty was stuck with Jack so firmly. Enjoy!

* * *

Ainsley put down the spoon she was feeding Gavin with and grabbed the phone from the dock.

"Hello?"

"Bore da, dear."

"Bore da Mum, what's going on?" Ainsley sat back down on the stool and tried to coax another spoonful of pureed string beans into her son's mouth.

"Nothing much here, just relaxing on a Saturday morning. Roger had to go see a client who was in town for the day. How is Gavin?"

"Messy." Ainsley commented, lifting up the boy's bib to wipe a bit of food from his face.

"They do that well, don't they." The line went quiet for a moment and Ainsley frowned.

"Is everything alright Mum?"

"Ah, well, yes. I was just wondering…..if you've heard from your brother."

"Lew? I talked to him a couple days ago I think."

"No, I've talked with Lew, it was just….I've been trying to call Ifan and he isn't answering the phone. Or his messages. I'm sure it's nothing, but I thought I'd check in with you, see if you've heard anything."

Ainsley's shoulders slumped. Last time this had happened, it was Lisa. He'd lost Lisa, who he'd loved, and had come very close to shutting down.

"No. I haven't spoken with him, Mum. But he's probably just been busy with work. You know how he is. He gets forgetful."

It was a lie. Ianto never forgot things. His memory was frightening.

"I'm worried about him Ainsley. Last time…"

"I know."

"I'm not sure what to do."

"You've talked to Lew and Aoife then?"

"Yes, I just called them."

"Okay…."Ainsley sighed, screwing the cap back onto the jar of baby food. "Mum, I'll call you back in a bit, alright."

"Yes, of course dear. I'm probably just overreacting. But…."

"I'll call you right back. Say hello to Izzy and Georgie for me."

* * *

As soon as she put Gav down for his nap, Ainsley found the phone again, quickly pressing the speed dial that Dai had programmed for her. She sat in the front room, looking out on clear sky as the phone rang.

"Eh, whatsup?"

"Is that how you answer the phone?"

Aoife laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. You talk to Mum?"

"I did. She sounds pretty worried."

"I won't lie, I am too. I mean, Ianto's not the most communicative, but she said it's been a month."

"Aoife. Do you think you can do a favour?"

"Does this favour involve me taking the bus to Cardiff?"

"I'll wire you the money for the ticket. It's just, you're at Swansea, and I'd come, but Spain, and Gavin…"

"And Lew's up in Bangor, yes, I know. I'll do it Ains. Lucky thing it's a Saturday. I've been thinking about going into Cardiff for the shops anyways. It'll probably be nothing and I can spend the day on the high street." Aoife knew that she had to be the optimistic one. Ainsley was motherly, a worrier. She had to be the voice of buoyance.

"Thanks Aoife. Really. And you'll let me know when you see him? Get him to turn on his phone so I can give him a good yell eh?"

"I will. Now I've got to go see a man about a bus."

"Love, sis."

"You too. Give Gav a kiss from his auntie."

* * *

Aoife scanned through the paper in the lobby of Ianto's apartment building. She'd been waiting for fifteen minutes to try and slip into the building behind someone.

A dark haired man with a foul look on his face pushed through the first door and slotted a key into the secondary door. She folded the paper and moved to follow him through.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" The man turned around and stared at her.

Aoife stopped up short, throwing on a smile.

"I'm just going up to my brother's place. He wasn't answering his buzz, probably in the shower or summat." The man observed her cautiously. 'Come on. Do I really look like I'm dangerous?"

Aoife was surprised by the bark of laughter that came out of the stranger.

"You never know." Nonetheless, he moved aside to let her pass. "Well, come on then." Aoife couldn't help taking a quick stare at the man as she passed. He wasn't bad looking, but he seemed like a right ass. The lifts were directly in front, and the man turned towards the stairwell. Probably good riddance.

The lift doors opened, and Aoife pressed the button for the fourth floor. Ianto lived in flat 4E, according to her mobile's address book. It was a left out of the lifts, and two doors down, but before she could knock, Aoife noticed the stairwell door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Aoife felt her ire rise.

"What am I doing here? I'm visiting my brother! What the hell are you doing here?" The man let his head fall to one side, his eyes rolling.

"What flat?"

"4E. Not that it's any of your business."

"Bloody hell."

"Not that I'm not enjoying your company, but do you mind buggering off?"

"I would, except we're going to see the same person. You're Ianto's sister then?"

"And you are?"

"Doctor Owen Harper. I work with your brother."

"A doctor. At the tourism bureau?"

"Retired." Ianto replied blithely, pulling another key out of his jacket pocket.

"Do you all have titles?" Aoife said in exasperation

"You've met Jack then."

"Yes. Where did you get a key to my brother's flat? Where is he?" Owen turned the key in the door lock and pushed it open. It stopped suddenly and he stared at the chain lock on the inside.

"Ianto! Take the lock off the door!" He shouted through the gap, pulling the door shut again. "He's inside."

They heard footsteps come to the door.

"I told you I'm taking the day."

Aoife watched Owen Harper alter from disagreeable to in a piss.

"I know that Ianto," He said in a sing-songing voice. "But Gwen and Tosh wouldn't let me alone until you got a check up. And Gwen sent soup." He finished flatly. "Anyways. You've got another visitor out here."

The chain lock slide back and the door opened. Ianto beckoned Owen in blindly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yanno." His head snapped up.

"Aoife."

"That's your name then. Parents went ethnic, eh Ianto." Owen intruded into the flat and pulled off the rucksack he was wearing. Aoife rocked onto her heels, hesitantly.

"Can I come in?"

Ianto brushed his track pants self-consciously.

"Yeah, yeah. Dyou want tea?"

"That'd be good." Ianto glanced back at her over his shoulder at he shuffled into the kitchen. His socks didn't match. Ianto's socks always matched.

"Oi, can you fix the tea? I have to look after this daft lump for a minute." Owen interrupted, pulling out a tall silver thermos and a metal box.

"I can do it." Ianto said irritably.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you can, you've had enough practice." The two men shot each other a glare. Aoife dropped her coat and pulled her boots off, before moving into the kitchen.

"I've got it." She said. "You were always better at coffee than tea." Ianto stared at the stove top for a moment before Owen interrupted.

"Come on now, I've got to be getting back to work." Owen sounded irritated, but his next words had almost a kind tone to them. "Let's get this over with."

Ianto didn't say anything, just walked over to the breakfast table and sat down in one of the chairs. Owen opened up the metal box and pulled out a variety of medical implements.

"Roll up your sleeve." Ianto pushed his t-shirt sleeve up to his shoulder as Owen tied a piece of tubing tightly around his upper arm. The needle came next, and Aoife saw several vials of blood fill as she gathered together sugar and cream.

"I'm going to give you a couple boosters. Vitamins and such. And I'm putting you on an IV drip. You're dehydrated again." Owen readied the syringes and injected the first into Ianto's arm.

"I'm not thirsty."

"But you are a daft twat." Owen's voice was almost friendly when he responded. "Look, you want to make yourself ill, fine, but it makes me look like a bad doctor."

"Cause I care so much." Ianto said, heavy with sarcasm.

"Well you should, cause you have no idea what I'm injecting into your arm right now. Open your mouth."

"Not before the third date."

"Not on your life." Owen retorted quickly.

"Can't you just use the one for ears." Owen just pulled out the thermometer and slipped it into Ianto's ear.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to get you to shut up for a minute with the other one." He pulled the thermometer back and looked at the display. "102.5. Right. Doctor Harper says no heavy activities. Rest, liquids, for Gods sake, don't have Gwen's soup, she said she made it herself, and take a shower man, you look like death." Owen determined, putting all the instruments back into the box and shutting the top.

Ianto slumped against the table, ignoring Owen's movement around the flat. Aoife had taken the kettle off and made just the one cup of tea. If Ianto was dehydrated, he didn't need tea.

"I'm off." Owen announced. "I'll be by tomorrow." He pulled his coat back on and looked at Aoife. She moved to his side quickly.

"Look. He's been sick for four days now. Are you sticking around?"

"I can."

"Good. Cause he's a stubborn bastard and he won't let anyone take care of him. Maybe you'll have more luck." Owen turned to leave, but she grabbed his sleeve.

"Where's Jack?" A dark shadow passed over Ianto's face.

"You should talk to your brother. I have to go." The door shut behind Owen with surprisingly little noise. He seemed more like a door slammer.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot this…Disclaim. I disclaim. Not mine.

* * *

Aoife turned back around, running her hands through her hair. Okay, so Ianto was sick. That made some sense, but…

"Aoife, you don't need to be here."

"Well," She moved towards the table and pulled out the other chair. "Mom was worried, because she does, and she got Ainsley worried, so they sent me up here to check up on you, and hopefully visit the shops." She tried to laugh a little, but her little brother's face remained placid and pale.

"You're sick." She lifted her wrist to test his forehead, like their mother had done when they were young and trying to skive off school. "You are sick." She determined.

"I'm fine." Ianto pushed himself up, rocking on his feet before stumbling forward.

"Yanno, where's Jack?"

He lifted a pillow off the couch and moved it to the other corner.

"Gone."

"What- Gone?"

"Yes. He left."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know really."

"When's he coming back?" Ianto just shrugged, folding a blanket a second time.

"He is coming back right?"

"Might not. It's hard to know with Jack."

"But…did you have a row?" Aoife stood and walked to him. Ianto's head moved slightly, then shook quickly.

"No. He just….He's gone."

"Yanno." Aoife put her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't very good at this. That was Ainsley's job.

"You should go. Visit the shops. I'll call Mum, tell her I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you idiot." Aoife's voice was at once harsh and coddling. "You've worried yourself sick."

Ianto turned, keeping his eyes down.

"I'm fine. I only came home because Owen said I might be spreading."

"Come here." Aoife lifted her hands, pulling Ianto's head low onto her shoulder.

"I'm alright Aoife."

She grabbed his hand, sitting on the couch and trying to tug him down with her.

"Look, I know I haven't always been the best, but let me be your big sister."

"I…." Ianto looked up at her, his eyes glossy and red along the edges.

"Yanno. Your socks don't match." He looked back down.

"I'm tired Aoife."

"Okay." She grabbed the blanket he had folded and stood. "Feet up."

Ianto's mismatched feet lifted onto the couch and he lay down across it. Aoife spread the blanket over him.

"We'll see what we can do about the IV later, but you get some sleep, alright? I know you can sleep. I remember you used to be impossible to wake up when you were fourteen, fifteen."

"Things change." Ianto murmured, letting his eyes fall lax.

"I know Yanno." Aoife took her tea from the kitchen and moved to sit in the chair opposite the couch. Her iPod was in her pocket. She would be occupied as she kept an eye on Ianto. And when he was asleep, she would go into the hall to the bedroom and call Ainsley.

Ianto shifted restlessly, kicking the blanket off of his feet.

"I don't know where he's gone."

Aoife didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

Ianto woke up, feeling cold and clammy. He pushed the blankets off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to have a shower. M'cold."

"Alright. I'm going to make you some supper. Is your stomach alright?"

"Yeah, just no chilies or curry."

He disappeared down the hallway. A moment passed before Aoife could hear the water running through the pipes. It would be scrambled eggs and buttered toast for meal. It was one of her brother's favourites and she could handle making it.

* * *

Ianto stepped out of the bath to the smell of scrambled eggs. He wouldn't admit it, but it was nice to have someone here. Especially someone who knew things without asking. When he was sick he was in no mood to extol his list of disliked food and drink to Gwen or Tosh.

Ianto pushed into his bedroom, his shoulders chilled from the drops of water falling from his hair. He pulled on a pair of summer shorts, ones he had worn when he'd gone down to the seaside with Tony and Mahmet and Talia last year. There somehow managed to still have sand in the back pockets, despite washings. With a thermal jersey on top he wandered back towards the main room of his flat.

"There you are. Come have a seat. I've set you a place." Ianto looked and saw a plate of eggs, with black pepper and toast points, and three tall water glasses in front, full.

"That Owen bloke said you were dehydrated. Come on now. Drink up." Aoife nudged one of the glasses a little.

'Thanks Aoife."

She took a forkful of eggs, watching him, her little brother. He'd always been a bit old-spirited. They'd teased him when he was younger, but it wasn't all he was. Funny, in a completely different way than she could manage. Quiet and subtly. It was his style, quiet, subtle and clever. Definitely clever. He hadn't spent much time on school when he had been a teenager. Or on behaving. He had worn ripped jeans and old t-shirts, just to bother their father, had come home late, dated girls, boys, anyone he felt like. And somehow he always got away with it. His cleverness and a bit of a babyface had always managed to stop him short of detentions and suspensions, and scoldings rolled off his back.

But she knew things about him, her little brother. She knew that when things went really bad, when he couldn't be clever and slick-backed anymore, Ainsley would rest his head on a pillow and stroke his hair. She knew that when their father had died, he had come home from uni that day with a respectable haircut, wearing the suit dad had made for him the previous Christmas, for the first time. She knew that he was brighter then most people would know about him. His memory was intensely expansive, and at times it seemed like he almost knew things he shouldn't or couldn't. And he cared about other people. A lot. Loved them in a way that was subtle to others, and at times painful to him. He was good with children, even though he pretended not to like them very much. He read sci-fi novels, alongside old classics and auto magazines. He walked in his sleep when he had been little, once wandering outside and falling asleep in the back garden flower bed. He was her little brother. And nothing she could think of could make this better for him. So she sat at the table and badgered him to drink down three glasses of water.


	3. Chapter 3

They had spent the evening on Ianto's couch, watching films that Aoife had gone out and picked up and drinking flat ginger ale. In the morning, Ianto still looked peaky, but he had some colour that looked healthy, rather than feverish, and appeared from the bedroom in a pair of matching athletic socks for breakfast.

Their cutlery clicked on the plates and Aoife swallowed heavily.

"So what happened?"

Ianto stopped cutting for a moment, but then continued on and speared a bit of egg and toast on his fork.

"He just…left. And I know, you're thinking Lisa, but…its not like that. Not exactly."

"Ianto, it's okay." Aoife reached out to pat the top of his hand in an awkward, loving gesture.

"I know, but it really…It's tough. He's gone, and it's not just me. I can deal with me, but now there's one less at work, and we're all doubling up to cover for it. I'm the one who handles all the things around the office that no one thinks about, coffee and supplies, paying the bills. And add onto that filling in for Jack, running all over Cardiff to deal with the calls we get….I guess I've just let myself get run down." Ianto pushed a hand through his hair. It was already a little wild, so that wouldn't cause much disorder.

"Are you feeling better then?"

"I suppose. Don't really have much of a choice, but…yeah."

"Good. Now call Mum and Ainsley, because they are going to be awfully mad at you now that they don't have to worry." Aoife scolded him, but rubbed her hand over his arm warmly.

"I will. I promise, I have to do a wash, then I'll give them a ring."

"You're okay if I head back to Swansea then?" Ianto nodded. "But you know, I'm going to call you, and if you don't answer within 24 hours, I'm coming back down here."

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure to answer."

"You do that." Aoife stood up in front of Ianto and put both hands on his cheeks. "Take care of yourself Yanno." She pulled his head down and gave him a loud kiss on the forehead.

Ianto ran a sleeve across his forehead and followed her to the door.

"I'll talk to you later Aoife."

* * *

The following morning at about 8:45, Tosh looked up at the opening cog door.

"Hello. You're feeling better then?" Ianto nodded, giving her a faint smile.

"Yeah. Guess I just needed a bit of a rest up."

"I think we all could use some of that." She gave him an encouraging smile as he took off his coat and hung it up.

* * *

At 8:45 that night they were in hot pursuit of a blowfish in a sports car. Which they were glad of. Most people wouldn't notice a blowfish if it had been driving a sedan or a minivan. As it was, they had already asked two teens in hooded jumpers, a man walking a dog, and an elderly woman, all who had led them in roughly the right direction.

* * *

What the fuck. It appeared to be the appropriate and consensual thought at the moment. What does one do with a bleeding man, a terrified girl, the prodigal Jack Harkness and a window full of alien grey matter. Or greenish matter.

Apparently clean up.

Ianto went to the kitchen for glasses of laced water as Gwen calmed the mother and daughter. Owen packed the man's wound with gauze, before calling the ambulance. Tosh wiped up the window and put it all in a sample bag for analysis. And Jack watched. He watched them tidy up the scene, plant the alibi, a home invasion, and watched Owen and Ianto take the hands and feet of the blowfish and carry him out to the car. He watched Gwen and Tosh and Ianto pile into the back seat, leaving him the passenger. He watched them drive into the Torchwood car bay. Watched them mill about the hub.

Until Gwen couldn't stand him watching them anymore. Suddenly it was they who were staring at Jack. Their questions were all valid, and his answers told more than their words.

He wasn't fixed. There was no fix. There was just them. This. Torchwood.

He'd heard Ianto's voice, his question. It had been quiet, but clear. Jack had learned some time ago not to confuse quiet and weak when it came to Ianto Jones. Whatever had happened while he was away, whatever they had thought about his disappearance, Ianto wasn't about to forget easily.

* * *

Ianto and Jack sat on the bench outside a fish and chip shop. The had to avoid themselves, but not each other. Ianto bit into a chip and chewed slowly, before turning to Jack.

"What exactly did you ever see with him."

"Tosh is right. He is cute."

"And a twat." Ianto added.

"Twat?"

"You heard me." Jack laughed, letting it ease out into a bit of a sigh.

"He's me."

"Not very."

"Who I was. Who I used to be. Look, it isn't something I'm proud of, but…"

"You weren't like him." Ianto said firmly.

"I was."

"No. You couldn't have been. Because you're you now."

"I changed."

"It was always in you." Jack swallowed thickly.

"This is why I came back…But...I need to know. How angry are you?"

"That's the thing though." Jack watched Ianto stand, his hands pushing back his jacket to rest on his hips. "I didn't get a chance to be angry." He turned slightly, as though he could find the right words on the windows of the shops. He finally settled his decided gaze on Jack. "I missed you Jack."

Well. That made him feel worse than any angry words or punches thrown.

"Ianto. I'm sorry."

"You aren't really, but its okay." Ianto nodded slowly, as though he was trying to understand his own words. "It had to happen sometime. You got it out of your system, or something."

Jack had both his palms planted on the top of the bench, leaning forwards a bit on his arms.

"I came back. For you. And I want to stick around. If you'll have me."

Ianto gave a small smile.

"We'll see how the date goes. You owe me a night in. And I owe you the rugby match."

"I didn't miss it then?"

"Nah. Next month."

"You seem pretty sure about the second date." Jack challenged, testing their grounds.

Ianto looked at him, a spark returning in his glance at Jack.

"I think we'll get on well. Good night Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! Hopefully! Exclaimation point!

* * *

Jack was sitting at his desk. It was still his desk, for all the taking over of command that Gwen had taken on. It still held all his things. His knick-knacks on the top. A spare pair of braces in the left hand drawer and a collection of his favourite pens on the right. Ones that Ianto always seemed to replenish whenever he had fallen low on them. Jack wondered if Ianto would still do that now. He felt a childish urge to break or toss all the pens to find out. But he couldn't do that. Wouldn't. He had no right to be testing Ianto.

But he wanted to. So much.

The night before Ianto had said that he wasn't angry, that he'd been too busy missing Jack for anger to settle in. Now Jack was a little apprehensive. Now that he was back, that the missing could come to an end, would Ianto start to feel what he hadn't before? He wasn't foolish enough to think that their conversation over fish and chips had fixed anything. It had just established a baseline for them. Yes. Jack still wanted him. Yes. Ianto cared about him, had missed him, was trying to understand, really understand and accept why Jack had left, and why he'd returned. No. Jack wasn't leaving. No, Ianto wasn't going to bar him from his life, hadn't barred him from his thoughts, or his considerations of what would come. But that didn't make everything okay. It didn't mean that Ianto was going to let himself fall back into what they had been in the months before Christmas, before Jack left. And it certainly didn't mean that Jack wanted to forget what had shifted between them over Christmastime, before it had been severed by his Doctor.

What it meant to Jack was that there were things he'd have to do. To say. To show. And he had to start now. Or else…he didn't know what else he could do.

* * *

"Hello?" Ianto grabbed his home phone from the cradle and tucked it between his shoulder and ear.

"Hi. Ianto." Ianto frowned and switched the phone over to the other shoulder, opening the door to his refrigerator.

"Jack? Everything alright?" He heard a swallow through the phone as he shook the milk. No chunks. Always a good sign.

"I need to ask you a question." Blunt Jack. That meant a Jack that was relying mostly on bravado.

"Go ahead." Ianto pulled down a bowl from the cupboard, jangling about in the cutlery drawer for a good spoon.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Ianto paused for a moment, crossing his arms and leaning back in front of the sink.

"Just about to have some Sugar Puffs, sir."

"Oh. Good."

"I've always been quite partial to them." Ianto returned, smiling slightly.

"I meant-"

"I'm aware Jack." Ianto nodded patiently, also aware that Jack wouldn't be able to see it, but would hear it in his voice.

"Oh. Anyways." Jack paused for a moment. "I know we were supposed to-" Jack's voice stalled. "Can I take you out for dinner?"

Ianto was surprised. He'd admit. He really was. Even if it didn't sound like it.

"Better that cold cereal. I'd like that." His fingers fiddled absently with a cufflink.

"Can it be a date?" Ianto heard the tone in Jack's voice. It was a tone that made him feel like he'd been kicked in the gut by a footballer…in the best way possible. The tone that made Ianto wonder if Jack had ever been an awkward teen in some other time or place.

The tone that made just answering the question raise a warm fullness in Ianto's chest, one that had stuttered his words up in the office tower when Jack first questioned him.

"I'd like that."

"I'll come by in about an hour. Maybe we can catch a movie after." Ianto agreed in what was more a noise than a word. The last words as he moved to turn off the phone drifted out as though neither of them really expected them to be heard.

"Sugar Puffs? Really does like sweets."

* * *

First date jitters. That's what they must be called. Jack may not have been able to die, but that didn't stop him from feeling like his heart was going to explode, it was beating so erratically. His hands were cold and damp with sweat, which he enjoyed on a level. It had been a while since he had felt this way. Well, it had been in the high rise office. But in a larger scheme, Ianto, he was the first in a long time.

And now. It was going to be their first real time alone since he'd got back. His first real chance to find out what had happened when he'd gone. First real time he'd know what Ianto was ready to accept from him.

Getting dressed was a cliché. He threw shirts onto his bed, his hands on his hips. Blue for his eyes. Green was always a good colour for him. It felt lucky. Red. Red made him think of Ianto. Black was formal. White was safe. He was a bit of a mess.

* * *

Ianto felt strangely assured. Like for now he was the one in control of them. It was strange with Jack. He made him forget all his controls on himself. And while it was thrillingly freeing for him at times, there were others when he wanted to feel that he had security, security that he held in place.

He took down a jumper, dark blue with thin red stripes. It pulled over his collared shirt and denims. He just looked like a bloke. A bloke going out to a dinner date and a film on a Thursday night. And for once…..that was what he felt like.

* * *

Jack straightened the front of his coat. Green underneath, he had decided on. Trousers and braces and shined leather shoes. Ianto responded to the buzzer.

"I'll be down in a moment." He sounded a little rushed.

"Okay." Jack didn't know if he could hear his answer. It probably didn't matter much either way.

He read down the list of names on the buzzers. K. Trent, 2C. A. Ishihara, 1C. D. Loughlow. 5B.

"Jack." He looked up suddenly. Ianto, bescarved and coated against the chill of late winter.

"You look good."

"Thanks." Ianto gave a tight grin, rocking back on the heels of his trainers.

"Bit of red." Jack reached out towards the scarf, but his hand fell back before he touched it. Ianto looked him straight in the eye in a way that was both comforting and disconcerting.

"It was your favourite."

"Still is." Ianto's grin wasn't as tight, was more like the soft smile that Jack had planted deep in his mind some time ago.

"We should get going."

"I'm hungry." Jack said, as agreement, and reached out for the door, holding it open. He followed him out into the quick wind coming off the seaside.

* * *

"So." Ianto looked up from his meal, either surprised or expectant. It was hard to tell. "How is your family?"

"Fine. Good. I mean…." This was probably the last question he'd expected from Jack over pasta and a gourmet hamburger. "Why?"

"I liked meeting them. I liked getting to know you through them." Jack shrugged a little.

"They're doing….alright. You actually….you really want to know?"

"What, do you think that that was all acting? I'm good Ianto, but you've got to know that I really did…." He thought about those days. Thought about falling asleep next to Ianto in the narrow bed in his old room. Thought about how he protected his family, whether or not they wanted it. How his family had coddled and teased him in equal amounts.

"Sometimes I don't know Jack." Ianto sighed. "You seem to do so well with men, women, everyone." He looked up at him and Jack could only frown. "You're charming Jack. You're good at making people believe about you what you want them to."

"What, you think I'm some kind of Cardiff lothario?"

Ianto felt himself smile just a little at the absurdity of the term.

"No, I just… I think I'm realistic about you….your past."

"You think that I've slept with anything that moves."

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Except you are." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You're being difficult on purpose."

"I'm not the way you seem to want to think I am."

"It's not what I want to think. It just… I don't want to think otherwise and be proven wrong."

"I've had sex with two people in the last four years."

"You don't need to tell me this Jack." Ianto looked around nervously at the frank admission.

"Apparently I do. And in case you're wondering-" Jack took a heavy sip from his glass. "You're one of them."

"But…"

"But what? Is it really that hard to believe?" Jack wanted to take his hand. Wanted to reassure them both with the touch. Ianto stared at him firmly.

"You could have anyone." Jack tried to laugh, but neither of them found this funny, and they both knew it.

"Not really. What? What am I supposed to say? Mine or yours? Well, I'll go with yours. Mine's a hole in the floor in a secret underground base. So it gets a bit chilly at night. Ianto. You should know. Torchwood doesn't lend itself well to getting close to people."

"You could go to theirs." He was still logical.

"But I don't. Is it that crazy to think that I want to….I thought you of all people would know I'm not as impersonal as…." Jack shook his head. "Maybe I was wrong."

Ianto looked up at him, frowning, and back down to his hands, clenched together on the table.

"Maybe I-" There was an implicit 'we' in his look. "-need to work on trusting you more. When it comes to everything outside of work. Us."

"There's still an us?" Jack asked hopefully, tilting his head to catch his eyes.

"If you still want it." Ianto said hesitantly. Jack just smiled back.

* * *

They went to the film, which was good. They actually watched the whole thing, minus a quick moment halfway through. Ianto's hand reached over top of the bag of chocolate bridge mix that they had bought and wedged into the cup holder. His fingers were warm, calluses on the palm and pads of the fingers from writing and weapons practice. They were where Jack had remembered them, if more pronounced. He found Jack's hand, turning the willing palm against his and lacing their fingers together.

Jack looked up. Ianto turned to him for just a moment, with a shy smile. One of the ones hidden in Jack's mind, one he hadn't seen since he'd come back. Ianto turned back to the screen, but Jack inclined his head for just a moment, feeling strangely submissive as he touched against Ianto's shoulder. But he'd submit. He'd apologize. He'd do all he could to make himself worthy to Ianto again, to the press of lips against his hair that Ianto gave him. If it meant that he'd be trusted, that he could have Ianto to himself again.

That was all the forgiveness that Jack could have asked for. It wasn't everything. But it was a start.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed so far. I hope that you are enjoying the story. So thanks to devilburns, Galadriel1010, Soapy-Liedown, Candybree, cjh4ever, Pinkfairy727, toobeauty, Helen Pattskyn, x-Athenea-X, , and bbmcowgirl.

* * *

Ianto woke up tetchy. It may have been some sort of karmic return for allowing himself to enjoy Jack's company last night, when by all rights he ought to be furious with him. Or it may just have been that he slept on his arm funny. Either way, the sound of his alarm, the patch of sun on his floor and the temperature of his shower all managed to rather piss him off for no particular reason. Even the jam was being disagreeable, insisting on lumping rather than spreading over his toast. Bloody fecking wonderful.

* * *

Ianto slid down the wall in front of an empty cell and sat himself on the cold floor. It was quiet down in the cells, especially this block. It wasn't being used at the moment, so it was free of weevils, and likely of everyone else as well.

He had just needed some time by himself. The hub hadn't been particularly loud, but everyone was doing something, typing, or shuffling bottles or pacing. It had all gathered in Ianto's periphery as he tried to focus on the latest batch of requisitions.

So he'd stood up, leaving the papers and the movement and the incidental noise and disappeared down to the cells, where nothing moved and the only noise was the dripping of water onto the cell bench. He pulled out his phone and was thankful he'd turned the ringer off and the electronic beeping of the buttons as well.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Tommy."

"Yeah, let me grab him for you." Ianto tapped a finger against his knee as he waited.

"Hello, Tom speaking."

"Hey mate."

"Ianto! Hey, how's it going then?"

"Been better. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the pub tonight."

"Yeah. You need cheering up then? Broken up with a girl or summat?"

"Just a bit off today. So you're up for the drink then?"

"Yeah. I was going out with Moira anyways. You coming up to Newport or are we heading into town?"

"Nah, I'll come up. Seven maybe, grab a bite?"

"Sounds brill. I'll see you at the Taphouse then."

"See you then."

Ianto shut the phone off and slid it back into his pocket. He let his forehead fall to his hands and tried to push away some of the tension that had gathered there. He traced back to the night before. Thought about the way that Jack's eyes had searched for his when he told him that he didn't sleep around as much as everyone thought. Two people in four years. One person other than him. It didn't really seem possible, or probable, for Jack. But for some reason Ianto had believed him.

When it mattered, Jack had a tendency to be straight with others. The first time that Jack's fingers had undone the buttons of his shirt against the walls of the terrarium, Ianto had asked him why he wanted anything to do with him. Jack had simply whispered that they were both lonely, and he'd wanted to touch Ianto for days. He'd proved this, as his hands had slide over Ianto's arse as he spoke, pulling him tighter against his body. Ianto had only gasped into Jack's mouth in response, but it had been true. They both knew it.

Thinking of touch, Ianto considered their goodbyes. After the movie, they had returned to Ianto's flat. Jack walked him up to the door, and Ianto had turned. His body blocked the entrance, and Jack had known that he wasn't getting inside that night. Maybe not any night soon. But he'd stepped forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto, holding onto him. His palms had pressed around the back of Ianto's neck and shoulders, and for a moment, he allowed his cheek to press into the heat of Jack's neck, smelling the warmth and wool of it. Ianto let his hands cradle Jack, fingers clenching softly along shoulder blades.

"I will make this right."

It had been the quietest words of the night, but they made Ianto smile, if a bit sadly.

"Good night Jack." Ianto pulled away and opened his door.

"Good night."

* * *

"Ianto?" He looked up as the door to the cellblock opened.

"Is there anything I can get for you Tosh?" Ianto tried to put on his most polite face. Tosh just gave him a small, hesitant smile and moved over beside him, sitting down against the wall.

"No. I was just checking on you." She seemed satisfied to sit beside him quietly for a time.

"Jack and I went on a date last night." Ianto said out into the silence. "Funny, right?"

Tosh turned her head to look at him.

"No."

"What about stupid." Ianto sighed.

"I'm not really the one to be talking to about what is or isn't a good idea romantically."

"Maybe not. But I want your opinion."

Tosh took a steadying breath, looking back at the puddle that was dripping from the cell bench to the concrete floor beneath.

"I think…that it's about time." Ianto's eyebrows raised a bit, but he waited for her to elaborate. "I think…that he came back. And if he is treating you well….It's okay to be happy with him. I think….that that doesn't mean you can't be upset with him. What about you?"

"I think sometimes I can't think around him."

"He seems changed."

"He's not." Ianto let himself give a lopsided smile. "Did I tell you he came to my family's for Christmas?"

Tosh shook her head. After Jack had left, Ianto hadn't really mentioned much about him. Held back about anything more personal than Jack, their team leader.

"Did. That was when…Things were supposed to change when we got back. Didn't very much think that these were going to be the changes. Thought we'd be seeing each other in pyjamas more, eating tuna sandwiches at my flat for Saturday lunch and all that."

"You can still have it. If you still want it." Tosh laid her hand softly on Ianto's knee. "But sort through what you have to as well, hmm?" She pushed herself back up, dusting off her trousers.

"I'm going to go upstairs now, order in something for tea."

"Yeah, thanks." Tosh gave him a slight wave as she closed the door behind her. Jack stood in the corridor with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been down here?" Tosh asked as she passed him by without a glance and Jack followed behind her towards the stairwell.

"Is he alright?" Tosh turned to him a put a small hand on his crossed arms.

"He's fine Jack. Having an off day. Just give him some time."

Jack glanced back down the hall and sighed, but followed Toshiko up the steps.

"I have messed it up, haven't I." Jack murmured to himself. Tosh's unexpected reply came softly over her shoulder and put an extra beat in Jack's heart.

"Not entirely."


	6. Chapter 6

After waiting a few moments to let Tosh return back upstairs, Ianto stood and found his way to the archives. He'd been meaning to check on J through M, and now was as good a time as any really. Archives didn't care much if you irrationally called them a twat. At least most of them didn't.

* * *

At half five Ianto stepped cautiously out of the archives stairwell and moved to the system of gangways that ran through the hub. Tosh looked up from packing her bag and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you in the morning." Ianto gave her a tight nod and a half attempted smile before ducking his head back down and moving to collect his satchel from beside the lounge couch. He only had an hour and a half to get back to his flat, change, and get to Newport. He was going to have to speed.

"Hey." Ianto looked up from sticking his hand down the crevasse of the couch cushions after one of his pens. Jack was leaning against the railing above, hands in his pockets.

"I'm heading out."

"I figured." Jack glanced at the bag.

"Is there anything I can do for you before, or can I go?" Ianto said, frowning at himself a bit for sounding so impatient. Jack shifted slightly but continued his passive observation.

"No. Just thought I'd check in before you go. Didn't see you around much today." Ianto avoided his eyes. At least, that's what it seemed like to Jack.

In reality, Ianto was feeling guilty. Yes, he'd stayed away from Jack. But he'd just wanted to avoid saying something stupid while he was in a mood. He had a tendency to get a bit bratty when he was like this.

"I was just down in the archives."

"Do you want to grab a coffee or something before you go home?"

"Look, Jack, I really do have to go. I'm meeting some friends at a pub in Newport." Ianto put the bag over his shoulder and chanced a look up at him. He was just standing there. But for some reason the straight posture made Ianto feel guilty.

"Alright. Have a good time."

"Thanks." Ianto mumbled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Ianto pulled into the car park for the pub and saw a black motorbike. That meant that Mahmet was here too. He couldn't help feeling a little bit better.

It was nice to have a night out once in a while with his uni friends. It was disturbingly normal for him.

He stepped into the pub and scanned around.

"Yanno!" Tommy's loud voice carried over the noise of the room and Ianto nodded his head at him before heading to the booth they had claimed.

"Hi!" Moira slid from her seat and gave Ianto a tight hug. "It's good to see you. I was really glad when Tommy called and said that you were coming tonight. Thought I'd get stuck with Mah and him again and have to try and carry them back to ours all on my own."

"Yeah, yeah, stop gushing over the pretty boy." Mahmet teased. He gestured to the spot beside him and grabbed the pitcher of beer and an empty pint glass. "Now, Yanno, give me a hand here. Tommy's been trying to tell me that it's a good idea to try and buy a new office so that we can expand, but I keep telling him, what's the point in paying the extra rent if we don't even know if we're going to?"

"Look, you're showing it all wrong-"

"Am not!"

"You are, and you're an arse. What I meant was-"

Ianto smiled at Moira. Mahmet and Tommy had gone into business together after uni, and were actually doing well. But they rowed almost daily. Just the same as they had when he'd been flatmates with them.

"So. What does everyone want for supper?" Ianto interrupted loudly, holding the menu up across the table and not so subtly blocking off their conflict.

"Alright, alright mum. We'll behave. Oh. They've got cheesecake for pud." Tommy said enthusiastically. Mahmet laughed. And Moira kissed Tommy's temple.

"God love you Tom. Don't know why I do."

"It's my looks." Ianto couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Jack!" Jack pulled the phone away from his ear at the volume.

"Ianto? I thought you were out with your friends."

"Was. Am. Say hi to Jack all!" A chorus of hellos came fuzzily through the phone. Jack leaned back onto his pillow.

"Well hello." He waited, hoping Ianto would give him a clue to why he was calling.

"Look. Wanted to call. And Moira said I should." A call of 'I did' was heard in the background. "So I wanted to tell you sorry that I was a bit of a twat today. Just a bad mood, but now, I'm all better!"

"And sauced."

"I'll have you know I-" He heard a clattering and lost Ianto's voice, although he could hear exclamations.

"Oi, hello? Jack?" Ianto's voice returned.

"Here." Jack said, smiling slightly.

"Right. I'll have you know….I dropped my phone, and I might be a bit pissed."

"I see."

"Anyways, I got to go now. I'm going to sleep over at Tom's and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Yan."

"Good night Jack."

"Good night." Jack waited for him to hang up. But he still heard the soft breathing across the line.

"Yan. Everything alright?" He heard a soft sigh.

"S'not the same without your arms." Jack didn't know what to say. "Night Jack." The line closed and Jack snapped the phone shut, tucking it next to him under his pillow.

* * *

"Ugh. Bullocks." Ianto rolled over, almost falling off of Tom's couch as he reached for the cell phone ringing on the table. "H'lo?"

"Bore da Yanno. Did I wake you up?"

"Aoife?" Ianto rolled over onto his back again and lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the morning light.

"Yeah. Calling to check in. Make sure you're alive and such."

"I'm not sure right now."

"Did you go out last night?"

"That or I walked onto the M4 and got walloped by a transpo."

"So would I be right in assuming that other than right hung, you're alright?"

"It's hard to tell."

He could almost hear Aoife frowning on the other side of the line.

"What's happened then?"

"What?" Ianto managed to heave himself up into a sitting position.

"Something's up. You've got that…tone in your voice that you get."

"Aoife."

"Tell me, or I'll set Mum and Ainsley on you."

"You'll probably do that anyways." Ianto sighed. "Jack's back."

The line was quiet.

"Aoife?"

"Are you alright Yanno? Really honestly?" He smiled at the concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm alright. We're still working things out. So I dunno where we are. But I'm alright."

"You'd tell me if you weren't?"

"You'd know if I was lying." Ianto laughed, but winced at the sharpness it hit his head with.

"Hey, little brother. You should …give me shout some time. I don't want your welfare entirely on my phone bill, eh."

"I will."

"And Ianto…" He paused for a moment, considering the unusuality of Aoife's voice heavy with seriousness. "Don't be too nice. You are sometimes. And I like Jack. I do. But I don't want you to let him hurt you." Ianto pressed his hand along his temple.

"Love, Aoife."

"Love too brawd."

He hung up. Everything was complicated. More than it had even been with Jack gone. Aoife was telling him not to be too nice. Moira had told him to give Jack a chance. Tommy had jokingly told him to have a make-up shag, which had brought a look to Moira's face that said if he was lucky, that would be his fate at best tonight. And sleeping on the rug in the lounge was also a possibility. Jack seemed to be trying to make thing up to Ianto, but was afraid of misstepping. And Ianto just wanted everything to be easy. And to be next to Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well don't you look like shite." Owen commented, looking up from a Cup of Soup as Ianto walked into the kitchenette.

"Really. Hadn't noticed." Ianto returned. "I was a bit occupied trying not to throw up in my glove box on the way over."

Owen smirked around a mouthful of noodles and passed back towards the centre of the hub. As his footsteps receded on the metal grating, another set conducted a contrary pattern of reverberations.

"Morning."

"Good morning sir." Ianto replied, turning to observe Jack leaning casually on the railing just outside the kitchen.

"You okay?" His voice was quiet, and it made Ianto smile a little.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Jack pushed away from the railing and stepped into the kitchen, pulling mugs down off a shelf.

"Made it in a little late." It could have sounded irritated or stern, but Ianto knew that Jack was just curious and probing.

"Yeah. Guess I was a bit off this morning."

"I figured you might be." Jack let his thumb rub against the side of his nose for a moment. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay in and watch a movie tonight or….the date. Watch the movies I got you for Christmas. I'll make dinner, and you can just sit back and relax."

Ianto sighed a little, his shoulders folding into the slightest slump

"You look like you could use it." Jack added.

"Thanks Jack." Ianto retorted.

"Come on. You know I always think you look good." Jack said without thinking. He winced for a moment, waiting for Ianto to react.

"I'll look forward to tonight then?" was his response. Jack grinned and went to pass him by. Just before he could, his hand went out and squeezed Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto's hand left the carafe he was moving and rose up to cover Jack's. They stood, paused for just a moment. Jack's thumb ran softly up and down and with a gently press, he let go. As he headed back to his office there was a tingling along the skin across the back of his hand that made him clench a tight fist and try to compress a warm tingling just below his ribs.

* * *

Ianto climbed up the stairs of Jack's office.

"Heading home?" Jack had developed some time ago the ability to recognize Ianto's even, measured steps.

"Yeah."

"I'll come over in a while? I have to pick up some things for dinner."

"Very well sir." Ianto replied. Jack looked up to reprimand him, but saw him smiling. "Jack." With the addition, Ianto turned and found his way out of the hub to the carpark.

* * *

Ianto sipped from his beer, feeling a bit nervy as he moved to open the door.

"I hope you're hungry." Those were Jack's first words as he stepped through the doorway with two well-filled grocery bags.

"I am. Perfectly set for the evening." Jack sent him a raised eyebrow over his shoulder as he moved towards the kitchen. Ianto followed him in.

"Which means?"

"Starving, lazy and a bit of a huge geek." Jack looked to Ianto's t-shirt, that had a robot that looked like a trash can on it and the slogan "R2 ready for this?"

"Cute." Jack nodded appreciatively, although if he were honest it was more about the way the tshirt wrapped around Ianto's arms in a way that no suit could do justice to.

"In which case, why don't you go start one of the movies?"

Ianto scratched at his neck for a moment.

"Dyou mind if I stay in here for a bit."

"Long as you don't steal any of my secrets." Jack said lightly.

"I only want them if you're actually willing to give them." Ianto returned, immediately regretting his implications in the words. Jack stopped pulling items from the bag, and turned slowly around, a can of tomatoes in hand.

"I'll show you as we go along then." Ianto stared back steadily.

"I think that's a good idea."

* * *

"Oh, we need the curry powder." Jack frowned and moved to pass by Ianto. His hand fell naturally against the base of Ianto's spine, gently applying pressure to make sure he didn't knock him as he passed by and quickly returned with the jar.

"I'll be right back. Loo." Ianto said.

He walked briskly down the hall and shut the door behind him.

He stared at himself in the small bathroom mirror. And a voice in the back of his mind shouted "Hold yourself together man!" It was just touch. A sense. A proximity.

It was so much more than that. He was in trouble.

* * *

The plates that had held the butter chicken were sat on the table in front of them with a bit of a clatter of forks.

"Really good Jack." Ianto complimented, straightening out his shirt and shifting back into the couch.

"Thanks."

"Hmm. I love this part." Ianto commented vaguely. He was sat back on the couch, but now that they weren't balancing plates on their laps, seating was more awkward. Ianto glanced sideways and back at the screen, rolling his shoulders slightly and yawning.

"Tired already?" Jack teased him. Ianto shrugged.

"Full stomach, good film, makes you just want to lie down and dunno….just relax."

Jack observed him for a moment. And then bent down to unlace and remove his boots, pushing them to the side of the couch. Ianto watched him with a bit of a frown as he shifted closer and brought his legs up onto the couch.

"Well, come on. It's your evening. We can do whatever you want." Ianto caught on and paused, before shifting as well. Jack lay down on the vacated space, propping up his head with one hand as Ianto lifted up his own socked feet, aligning his body alongside. They shifted for a few moments, hands unsure where to go until Ianto folded an arm under his head, the other coming up to grasp the remote possessively near his chest. Jack's hand grazed Ianto's side and moved back against his own chest. They watch in silence, but Jack couldn't help it. His free hand reached up and gently stroked aside a lock of Ianto's curling hair that had gotten into his line of sight. The soft sigh that Ianto let out encouraged him, and he trailed his hand down to rest on the point of his shoulder. The walls of the darkened lounge glowed the strange blue tone of television screens, which also highlighted the lines of Ianto's face.

Ianto could feel the faint rush of Jack's breath near his ear and felt himself give. He left the remote and reached up to his shoulder, pulled Jack's arm down and around his waist, before grasping the remote again. Jack's hand was warm along the edge of his hip.

"I am quite fond of your arms." Ianto said at a momentary lull in the action.

"So you do remember the call." Jack replied evenly.

"Always. Haven't had a black out from liquor ever. Good memory."

"Hmmmmm." Jack's arms wrapped around him more snugly, but his fingers moved to stroke along the bottom of Ianto's belly. He knew his was ticklish there, in a weird way that made Ianto's stomach go taut. "What about my hands?" Jack murmured, grinning as he felt the contractions under his hand.

"S'alright." Ianto shrugged. Jack's face went into a wide grin.

"Alright? You think my hands are alright?" He moved his hands to hold tightly around Ianto and tugged him against his chest. "I'll have you know that these hands are a hell of a lot better than just 'alright.'"

"If you say so Jack." He knew that he was winding him up. But it was fun. And he'd missed that.

"THESE HANDS-" Jack released one hand to hold it out in front of them. "Have saved lives. Planets. Galaxies even. Traveled through time. Touched some of the most valuable things in the universe. These hand are pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"And you do."

Ianto realized he'd gone too far when Jack snorted derisively and pushed Ianto off the couch. Ianto laughed for a moment, until Jack landing on top knocked out all the air from his chest. They were wrestling roughly on the carpet, as Ianto's eyes caught the glasses and plates above them.

"Jack…" He wheezed a little, breaking into a faint laugh again at the end. "Jack, we're going to break my table. Just-" The faintest reach to push the glass away from the edge gave Jack an upper hand and he managed to pin Ianto underneath him and pull the hand back down against the floor.

"Well…" Jack caught his breath, giving a teasing smile. "I suppose you should have thought of that before you spoke, right?"

Ianto nodded vaguely, but he had become aware of the way Jack's chest pressed rhythmically against his with his exhalation. Aware of the fact that, like so long back, it was quiet except for their breaths, still except for the touch of skin as their noses brushed between them and the tip of a tongue wetting lips.

And then Jack's lips were hot and moist against his. Lips, and suddenly a hot moan against his mouth that found tongues together. Those hands. Yes, they were wonderful. One still holding his wrist above his head, the other helping find Ianto's knee a place to catch along his hip.

Jack ran his fingers down from behind the knee, ghosting over Ianto's hip. He could avoid pulling him closer by his arse, but he couldn't help keening forwards a bit as he panted Ianto's name against the corner of his mouth.

"Shit." He heard the mutter and felt Ianto pull back, pulling himself up onto his feet unsurely. Jack sighed and stood himself up, running his hands through his hair before turning to look at Ianto, who was standing what he must have imagined to be a safe distance away from Jack.

Ianto stood, his eyes glancing from one side of the room to the other.

"Should I go?"

"NO. I just…..wasn't expecting it quite yet I suppose. Stay."

"You're not comfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Ianto-"

"Look Jack. I'm….I'm maybe not okay to start that up again just yet, but….I want you to stay. Please." Ianto seemed sincere. And felt suddenly a little absurd. "Please? I know you said not to do anything, but I baked while I was waiting for you to come over. And I can't really eat all the biscuits I made on my own."

Jack's eyebrow arched in amusement.

"You baked?"

"Look, you want biscuits or not." Ianto grinned back at him, feeling a little cheeky again as the unsettled air between them dissipated a bit uneasily.

"Depends on your kitchen skills." He trailed Ianto into the kitchen.

"I'll have you know I'm an able chef, thanks. I make excellent oatmeal choco-biscuits."

"I'm sure you do." Jack replied, leaning back against the sink, his hands in his pockets as he watched Ianto shuffle about his kitchen.

* * *

"Good night." Jack looked a little hopeful, a fact that he was trying to hide and doing very badly at. Ianto stepped up to him slowly, his arms rising so that his hands wrapped around the bottom of Jack's ribcage.

"Nos da Jack." He ducked his head slightly and pressed his lips against Jack's. "Means good night." Ianto smirked and opened the door, leaning against it and watching Jack to the stairwell door.


	8. Chapter 8

(You were right....it does need dealing with. Especially the way they're going. Enjoy.)

* * *

Ianto came in to work the next day in a considerably better mood.

"Morning all." He grinned and placed a paper bakery bag on Tosh's desk. "Hands up for coffee."

"Me please!" Tosh smiled, unfolding the top of the bag.

"Love one, Ianto." Gwen called, he and her raised arm appearing through the cog door. Owen leaned against the railing to the autopsy pit.

"I'll have one, but only if you lot stop being so bloody miserable." He said sarcastically. "What's got into you anyways? You were such a nicely moody bugger yesterday."

"Good morning!" Jack called out, appearing from his office. His eyes caught Ianto's, and Jack grinned at the shy smile he received.

"Ah. Got it." Owen stated, turning back around and disappearing down into the pit.

* * *

"Your coffee Jack." Ianto placed the mug down and sat himself on the edge of the desk. Jack put down his pen and lent back in his chair to get a better look.

"I had a good time last night."

Ianto was smiling again.

"So did I. Thanks for it. Dinner was really good."

"Good." Jack nodded. But when he caught Ianto's eyes there was something there that he hadn't seen in a while. Ianto's hand reached out to him, running over his shoulder and down his arm. He leant in and kissed Jack, his eyes shut. Jack bit gently on his lower lip for a moment before they pulled back.

"I've missed that. Don't think I realized how much until last night." Ianto ran his tongue over his lip, and could taste Jack there.

"You have no idea how much I missed you when I was away." Jack said, not thinking very much of the words.

"You never told me what happened." Ianto murmured. Jack sat still for some time.

"No. I suppose I haven't." He rubbed a hand over his face. "A lot?"

Ianto prodded at a pen on the desktop. It didn't look like Jack was going to talk seriously about this.

"Look. Jack. I'm not trying to force this out of you, but…I want to know what happened. I want to know why you were so scared when you asked me for a date. I want to know why you haven't tried anything with me. I want to know…Jack, I need to know what you meant when you came back."

Jack leaned in his chair, pressing together his fingertips.

"I don't know if what I can say is going to help." He took a sip from the mug. "Good coffee, Yan." His index fingers tapped together for a few moments.

"I had to. I don't know how to explain it. But…I'd been waiting around for a century for someone. It was time."

"Time lord really." Jack couldn't help smiling at that a bit.

"Reading up then?"

"What there was in the archives. Can't have you gallivanting off with some man and not make sure you're in good hands." Ianto gave him a sideways glance.

"I died. A lot."

"So not the safest hands then."

"It wasn't his fault. At all. But really, I didn't do a whole lot for part of it."

"Part of what?"

"Usual megalomaniac taking over the world bit, sort of. I couldn't be kept around free, because he knew about the whole not dying thing." Jack waved it off. "Anyways. Spent the good part of a year chained to a couple of girders."

"Not really?"

"Yeah. I mean. There were a few moments of excitement. But mostly…just there. For a year. Thinking." Jack stared at the reflection of light that was shining on the glass wall.

"Were you lonely?" Ianto asked quietly, watching his hands. He'd been sure that Jack's time away was going to be adventure and daring and the Doctor.

"Sometimes. Most of the time. Tried to find ways to pass the time."

"You don't sleep much." Ianto was clearly thinking how much longer the time was without the hours spent asleep. Jack shrugged.

"Hard to sleep like that anyways. My arms were killing me all the time." Jack seemed to remember the discomfort, as he shifted in his seat. "Figuratively."

"Do you… can I ask what you thought about?"

"Everything. Nothing. You."

Ianto made a faint noise at this.

"You should know you got me through some tough times." Jack said with a half falling smile.

"What, passed the time thinking of my arse." Ianto said flippantly.

"Yeah, that." Jack grinned. "And other things."

He searched out for touch, fingers running along the bottom edge of Ianto's hand. Ianto turned his hand, and twined his fingers with Jack's, his thumb wrapping around protectively.

"I thought about the first time I met you. About Lisa. About your eyes. Your tongue." Ianto rolled his eyes, but he could feel the heat along his neck and face. "About your voice. The way you say my name against my neck when we shag. The way it felt to wake up next to you. How it felt to be part of a family. Your family. About how much I wished you were next to me the whole time, and how thankful I was that you weren't." Jack swallowed a little heavily, and he was embarrassed when his voice gave way slightly on his next words. "How much I do like those suits."

Jack reached with his free hand and tugged on the bottom of Ianto's jacket. He looked up suddenly.

"How much I like you."

"I-" Jack cut him off, not sure if he was afraid of what Ianto would or wouldn't say.

"You should know that. That I spent the time thinking of you. Of us. All of us. That's why I came back." Jack cracked out a smile. "Just couldn't stay away."

They were quiet, Ianto's thumb running over Jack's skin.

"Thank you." Ianto said. Jack could hear the sincerity, and he wanted to hold onto it. Instead he just stood and put his hands on Ianto's thighs, leaning in to press his lips against his. He felt the pressure of Ianto's hands on his arms, and hummed contentedly into the kiss. Softly and slowly, they tilted their heads to allow each other access in turn, only pausing for a few moments to regain their breath.

"I should go. Work to do." Ianto said quietly, pressing his forehead to Jack's for just a moment.

"Alright. Back to work Mr. Jones."

Jack turned his back to the doorway as Ianto straightened himself to return into the main hub. So he was startled out of his reverie slightly at the tone of Ianto's voice again.

"Oh, Jack. Rugby game's coming up soon. Date?"

Jack smiled without turning around.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad that people actually like the boys here. Hopefully this is alright for you.

* * *

Jack sat down on the edge of his bed, drawing up one leg. The chocolates box resting on his knee made him smile.

Ianto had reminded him that the rugby game was coming up. It was supposed to have been the second date, but it was more of a third at least. Part of Jack smiled when he thought of the contemporary significance of that. But a glance towards the open hatchway put those thoughts to rest, for the moment. Well…

Taking off the lid he picked up the two tickets, fanning them apart.

"March 15. 2 pm."

"They're good seats." Jack looked up suddenly to see only Ianto's face appearing through the ceiling.

"Good to hear."

"I was thinking, since it's supposed to be my gift, and you made me a nice meal, maybe I'd take you out for a bite."

"A bite?" Jack pulled his other leg up onto the bed, resting back on his hands. Ianto raised his eyebrow, but the edges of his mouth quirked up.

"Lunch before or supper after?"

"Supper after. If I eat before, I won't have room for stadium snacks. So full of salt and sugar and everything nice."

"I think you'll mean sugar and spice."

"That's what little Iantos are made of?"

"I think people are more carbon based really."

"I once knew a planet of aliens primarily comprised of glucose."

"Invasion of the gingerbread men biscuits?"

Jack laughed, remembering the ginger biscuits they ate on the trip up to Ianto's parents'.

"Something like that." Jack cocked his head slightly, observing the scene in front of him.

"Everything alright Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Are you lying on the floor of my office?" Ianto's mouth opened and shut and he glanced a bit sideways.

"It would appear so sir."

"Alright. Just checking."

"Very good. I'll be getting back to work then."

"Feel free to drop in whenever." Jack called out as Ianto disappeared.

"Funny sir. Well done." He grinned at the reply and tucked the tickets back into the box. Three more days.

* * *

Jack wandered down the street, counting up and over on the flat windows to find Ianto's. He couldn't see anything, but it was comforting to look up at the huge building and know that part of it was a part that he knew, was part of his life.

"JACK!" Jack stopped mid-crossing the road and looked up. Ianto was hanging half out of the window he had just been searching for.

"Hey! Be careful up there!"

"You first!" Jack frowned, then looked to the side and stepped out of the street. The car blew its horn as it passed him, and Jack couldn't help feeling a bit foolish.

"I'll be right down, eh!" Ianto yelled again, seeing Jack wasn't about to make his arrival flying off the bonnet of a Honda.

Jack decided to wait out on the sidewalk. It was actually sunny out, and surprisingly warm, even with the quick breeze.

* * *

Ianto took a quick look in his hall mirror, running his hand through his hair and checking to make sure that he hadn't missed any spots shaving. Okay. Okay. Okay. Not okay.

Not entirely at least. Ianto was at best nervous. He was on a date. With a man. At a rugby game. And he hadn't shagged in months.

And he wasn't ready to sleep with Jack yet. Which made him sound, and feel, like a huge girl. And it didn't stop him from wanting to. Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day. Ianto looked himself over as he tried to calm down. He wasn't helping himself. He was wearing pulling clothes. And he had known that when he picked them out. A pair of denim that really did do nice things to his arse. He'd been told so. Several times. By several people. Sometimes strangers. Snugly fitting tshirt. The one he had been wearing the time Jack and him had sex in his front hall space because they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom. Black cord necklace knotted around a metal disk. He pulled on a zip up sweater over top, Welsh team kit he had gotten for Christmas the year before this. Alright.

* * *

"You ready for the best afternoon of your life." Ianto called out jokingly, jogging down the steps at the front of the building. Jack watching him approaching from his stance against the back of a bench.

"Shirt's a good start." Jack replied, waiting for Ianto to set the tone. Ianto gave him a challenging look.

"Don't know what you're on about. Just a t-shirt." He replied, but his smile was equal to Jack's. "Come on now, we'll be late." Ianto started walking away, causing Jack to take a few quick steps to catch up before he wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulder. He let his hand wrap gently along the line of Ianto's jaw, drawing his head towards him conspiratorially.

"You know I always come when you ask me to." His tone whispered in Ianto's ear left no question as to what he implied.

Ianto swallowed and felt his breathing deepen. He glanced around them, continuing walking forwards. His street was quiet. There wasn't anyone on the block now, person or car. Ianto quickly grabbed Jack's face in his hands and kissed him, swiping his tongue against Jack's right away. His hands ran to the back of Jack's neck, clasping there as he tilted his head to deepen it further. He pulled back and Jack looked at him, his eyes wide.

"Too right." Ianto said firmly. "Now let's go."

"Whoooh." Jack gave a short bark of laughter. "Fine by me."

* * *

"Excuse me. Sorry." Ianto tried to slip carefully past the group of girls with red and green paint on their faces .

"Hi." Jack said, smiling at them. Ianto rolled his eyes and took the seat next to the girls. Meaning Jack was seated between him and a podgy middle aged man with several days scruff, out with the boys.

"Alright. I call first dibs on the liquorice." Jack opened the flap of Ianto's messenger satchel and took out a bag of red liquorice whips. "You want one?"

"Not yet." Ianto replied, looking through a piece of the morning paper that set out the players for each side.

"Ladies?" Jack leaned over Ianto's lap, causing him to drop his hands and look up in frustration as Jack blocked of his view of the page.

"If you don't mind?" One of the girls smiled hesitantly. The blonde one sitting right next to Ianto.

"We've got lots. But leave a piece for him. He's got a bit of a sweet tooth." Jack nodded towards Ianto, who could only prod him in the chest with his thumb.

"Up. I'm trying to read the rosters." Jack handed the bag off to the girls, who passed it down to the end.

"So you're cheering Wales?" The blonde asked, leaning forwards to talk to Jack. Ianto just pressed back in his chair and scanned over the names. Dugan Madon. He'd gone to school with Dugan. Looked like he'd finally made it off the reserve team. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up.

"Saved the last one for you. Trisha wanted to eat it, she loves sweets, but I thought it would be rude." The girl was rather pretty, small faced with brown eyes and a bit of pink in her short hair. Ianto might have gone for her. In another situation. Instead he just smiled, pulling the liquorice out of the bag.

"Thanks. I really do have a weakness for sweets. It could have got ugly." The girl smiled back shyly.

"I doubt it. You're welcome." She reminded him of his first girlfriend back in fifth form.

"So, your girlfriends not fans of rugby then?" The blonde girl asked, and Ianto turned to look at Jack, interested to see his response.

"Actually mind bought the tickets. Christmas present. Didn't you?" Jack conferred with Ianto, who looked affronted.

"I am not a girl." He retorted, feeling as though his response might be hinting otherwise. "You're the one with all the bottles in the bathroom."

"So you two are…" The blonde girl asked cautiously, but smiling in a way that said she'd probably be pretty fine with it either way.

"Dabbling you call it?" Jack said to Ianto, giving him a teasing smile. He'd heard Ianto describe them this way before he'd left, when he had been on the phone with his friend.

"He means I put up with him." Ianto clarified. The other girls were smiling, the brunette looking slightly disappointed but amused.

"You're really cute though. The both of you together." One of the ones towards the end, probably Trisha, replied.

"And separately." The brown haired one added, smiling good-naturedly at Ianto.

"My brother's gay. His boyfriend's awesome. He's actually an accountant for the team, which is how we got the ticks." Trisha continued. A whistle blew from below and they all looked at the pitch. "Oh! Game's on then! Stop the talking."

The blonde one looked over at Ianto and Jack.

"Be warned, she's a tad bit obsessive."

* * *

The half whistle went and Ianto finally sat back down. Jack hadn't minded. Sitting in his seat he had an excellent view of the pitch. And an even better view of Ianto's arse in a very complimentary pair of denims.

"Are you having an alright time?" Ianto asked, worried that Jack wouldn't be enjoying the sport. He had spent the first fifteen minute explaining the game rules and roles to Jack, who had picked up on it quite quickly, but Ianto had found it hard not to get wrapped up in the action of the game.

"You're here, exciting match, young fit men running around in shorts. I think I'll make it." Ianto smiled in amusement and a bit of relief showed in his eyes that Jack didn't miss.

"Come on. We should grab some drinks and I have to hit the loo."

"Oh Yan. You're such a sweet talker." Jack smiled, grabbing Ianto's hand for a quick subtle squeeze at they maneouvered past the girls. A couple of them let out amused laughs and Jack sent them a wink over his shoulder as he followed Ianto down the tunnel into the concourse.

They walked around the curved hall for a short distance when Ianto spotted an alcove that had a drinks machine with a big out of order sign on it. He sidled over to it, beckoning Jack with him.

"What are we-" Jack asked, following none the less. Ianto stared at him and Jack stopped talking. There wasn't any noise between them and Jack took stock of Ianto's chest rising with breath, his eyes tracing him.

"I'm thirsty."

"Yeah." Jack replied, swallowing, tracing the path of Ianto's tongue over his bottom lip.

"Go grab some drinks. Then we'll meet back up at the seats."

"Sure." Jack's answer was absent of focus. Everything was Ianto, even in this crowded hallway, against a broken vending machine.

"I'll see you then." Ianto leaned in, being watched carefully. He touched the space behind Jack's ear with the tip of his nose, his lips just moistening the skin of his neck. "Jack."

Jack couldn't help it. He groaned pathetically and his hands looked to trap Ianto. But he was already stepping back and walking away, giving his jacket a straightening tug.

"Oh, that is not fair!" Jack shouted after him. Ianto looked back over his shoulder and shot Jack a teasing grin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh! Sorry." Ianto excused himself. Looking back at Jack as he made towards the canteen, he had managed to shoulder into a passing group of men.

"Oi. Watch where you're going mate." Ianto paused for a moment at the voice and looked back. "Hey. Jones?"

Ianto swallowed heavily, but refused to let his reaction show.

"Yeah?" He squared up his shoulders and looked at the other man. "What of it Madon?"

There were murmurs of question from the man's mates.

"It's been a while." He glanced back at the others. "Jones and I went to the same school. He was in Dugan's year."

"Come down to watch him play then?" Ianto replied steadily, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets.

"He found out other day. Hey boys, why don't you all do grab some drinks. Get me a lager, eh Nigel?" The other men wandered towards the canteens as well. Ianto had his back to the wall, and he felt it against his shoulder blades as he tried to edge away from the man.

"Are you looking for something Eamon?" Ianto said shortly as the man stepped forward.

"Just wondering what you're doing here at the game. You all alone?"

"Bugger off. I'm not fifteen anymore." He could say it, but that didn't mean he felt it. Right now he was definitely remembering the brick of his school against his back, remembering a seventeen year old Eamon in front of him.

"Oh come on." Eamon watched him. "You look good. We should go out some time."

"Your friends know you shag men?" Ianto shot back. Eamon shrugged.

"Nah. They're just blokes from work."

"Still trying to keep it to yourself then."

"S'nobody's business but mine."

"Well that's all well and good, until you're fifteen and the bloke your snogging calls you a pouf in front of his friends."

"Are you still on about that?" Eamon rolled his eyes.

"Look, I've got to go." Ianto pushed off of the wall.

"What, you on a date?" Eamon laughed. Ianto turned around.

"Yes."

"Lass or bloke?"

"Why do you care Eamon?" Ianto sighed, looking through the crowd, trying to pick out Jack.

"Cause you're still fit."

"I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? What, do you two hold hands and skip about together? Bloody Ifan, you really are quite the pouf."

Ianto wasn't really sure why. He might have been protecting his male ego. It might have been frustration. It might have been the anger he had never had a chance to express when he had been fifteen and a bit scrawny. Or it might just have been that he still had to take a piss, and wanted to get back to Jack.

It didn't really matter though, as Ianto threw out his fist sharply and caught Eamon in the jaw.

"What the fuck Jones!" Eamon rubbed the side of his face, grimacing. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"I'm twenty five, not fifteen. I have a job and a boyfriend, and a lot of defence training, so I suggest you don't call me a pouf again Eamon. Especially as it's a bit hypocritical coming from the first guy I shagged!"

Ianto could only wince as Eamon's knuckles caught his cheek.

"You shut your bloody mouth." Eamon hissed, adding a shove to punctuate it. Ianto went to shove back, but Eamon caught his arm and they were suddenly grappling against the wall and the crowd streaming back towards the seats.

"Oi. Oi! Stop that!" A security guard called at them, trying to make his way towards them. Ianto's shoulder hit the wall and he yelled out rather louder than he intended.

"Hey! Hey! Move." Ianto blocked out the noise as he twisted and knocked Eamon against the wall. He knew the Jack was pushing through the crowd, and took one last shove before he felt himself being tugged back.

"Leave me alone Jack." He shot, pulling against the restraining arm, but Jack shoved him behind and blocked Eamon off from him.

"Just calm down. And you." Eamon was glaring at him, looking for a way around Jack to get at Ianto. "I think you'd better get back to your seat."

"Just the same as your big brother did, eh. Always did have someone there to protect you didn't you 'Fan."

"Jack, it's fine." Ianto gritted out through his teeth, fighting against Jack's protective restraint. "I can handle this on my own."

Eamon smirked, figuring out who Jack was.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just reliving some old memories, eh Fanny?" Jack tightened his hold on Ianto as he felt him tensing.

"Come on Ianto." He grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him towards the loos. "I said come on!"

* * *

Ianto flinched away as Jack pressed a wet paper towel against his jaw.

"What the hell happened? I'm gone for five minutes, and you're in a brawl with a local?"

"He's not a local." Jack just looked at Ianto expectantly. Ianto stared at the door to one of the stalls.

"He was the first bloke I slept with. Back in school."

"Oh." Jack dabbed at the blood on Ianto's neck. "First boyfriend."

Ianto sniffed back, smelling the metallic scent of his blood.

"I was his boyfriend. He didn't want to say he was mine."

"He's an idiot." Jack said softly, pulling aside the neck of Ianto's shirt to look at his shoulder.

"Ow. Jack." Ianto winced away. There was a red mark on his collarbone that would become a bruise soon.

"Sorry." Jack focused for a moment, returning back to Ianto's neck to press another piece of towel against the scraped skin. "What happened?"

"Which time?"

"Either."

"It's the same ending either way. He's here to see his brother play. I was in a class with Dugan…he's playing lock for Wales," Jack smiled that even now Ianto was adding in helpful remarks on the game. "Ran into him, had a chat, he called me a pouf."

"So you hit him?"

"Couldn't do it when I was a kid. I wasn't letting him think he could do it again."

"Because he teased you as a kid? That's why I had to pull you out of a fight?" Jack said frowning.

"I didn't need you to pull me out! I was fine on my own! I didn't think, I just….Look, Jack, maybe you've never had someone do that to you, but…Nevermind." Ianto pulled back and stood up straight. "Let's go watch the rest of the match."

"Are you mad at me?" Jack said incredulously. Ianto just kept going out of the lavs,

leaving Jack to follow him. "Ianto! Ianto!"

* * *

Ianto felt foolish. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten into a fight. But he didn't need Jack protecting him and chastising him. Maybe Jack didn't remember what it felt like to be betrayed like that. But Ianto did. And it hurt. Still. Ten years later and the reminder today. He didn't have a century of time to get over it, and galaxies of distance to avoid his exes.

"Ianto." Jack caught up with him and tried to grab his hand. Ianto pulled away.

"Not right now Jack."

"Your hand okay?"

"It's fine. I'm just…not right now." Ianto climbed quickly up the tunnel stairs and slid past the girls, this time taking the seat next to the middle aged man. Jack slunk in next to him, and for the rest of the match, kept glancing over from the action to try and catch Ianto's eye.

* * *

At the end of the match, they found themselves walking along the plass.

"Do you still want to get dinner?"

Ianto shrugged.

"Not really hungry."

"Okay, well. Then I guess…" He left a moment for Ianto to interrupt him but nothing came. "I'll just head back to the hub. Are you heading home?" Ianto nodded, stopping at the paving stone for the lift. Jack tried to smile, but it wasn't very effective.

"Alright, well. I'll talk to you later." He pressed a kiss against Ianto's healthy cheek. "Make sure you put some ice on that."

Ianto gave him a quick, awkward kiss and walked away, throwing a halfhearted wave over his shoulder.

Jack sighed as he pressed a button on his wrist band and sunk down into the hub.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto sat down on the couch, holding his phone. He felt…..stupid. Like he was a kid again and all over the place all at once, and stuck in the same spot. He hadn't wanted to show Jack this, to make everything worse by ruining their date and then falling apart on him because of a boy he knew when he was fifteen.

* * *

"Ola?"

"What do they think of you speaking Spanish with a Welsh accent?"

"Ianto love, it's good to hear from you." Ainsley curled her legs up beside her and leant against Dai, who was watching highlights from the football.

"I thought I'd give you a ring, check up on you all."

"By which you mean you're looking for a phone coddle." She could hear Ianto's embarrassed annoyance over the phone.

"Ainsley, come on…"

"Well, it's my little brother calling me at seven in the evening on a Saturday, when he ought to be out with his boyfriend. I'm assuming you had a fight?"

"I did. Jack didn't."

"Meaning?"

"Dugan Madon finally made it to the Wales team for rugby. I got Jack tickets to the game for Christmas…for a date."

"Well, yes, I've figured that out. What I don't understand is what that has to do with Dugan?"

"Eamon was there. Ran into him at half."

"Oh Ifan, you didn't get in a fight with him did you?"

"I know! I know it was stupid, and selfish and immature, but…."

"But what love?" Ainsley's voice had gone from reproving to the soft soothing tone she used with him.

"He found out I was on a date. With Jack." Ainsley sighed. She remembered when Ianto had come home that afternoon. It was the day after she had found him staring off into the distance with a shy smile on his lips, because of Eamon. And the next day he had come home, his face red and angry, his eyes wet. And Ainsley had pushed him to the couch, where he swore and cursed and yelled, and let his head fall to her knee and let her stroke his hair as he just lay there and hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I let him get to me. I can't believe he said that again." Ianto was quickly winding himself up.

"Ianto. Take your breath." He stopped and breathed in slowly, releasing it back out.

"Yeah. I just wish Jack would have understood why I was so upset. He was angry at me for fighting. He doesn't get it."

Ainsley frowned. She loved her brother, but she knew that at times it wasn't just coddling and sympathy he needed to hear from her.

"And how do you think Jack felt? Caught you brawling with an old boyfriend when you're out on a date?"

"He- Well…I didn't really think."

"No you didn't, did you."

"I didn't mean…he had to know I wasn't mad at him."

"What happened after the fight?"

"He helped me clean up and…" She could hear Ianto swallow, and almost see the shamefaced look he had. She could picture him, as he was when he was eight and had broken the garden fence by swinging on it. After he'd been told not to. Numerous times. "I snapped at him. And ignored him….and I cancelled out on our dinner after…" Ianto trailed off slightly. "And I really cocked it up, didn't I."

"You did love. It's not Jack's fault that you ran into Eamon. And he isn't Jack."

"I know." Ianto's voice was small and pensive.

"Look, Ifan, I know you and Jack went through a bit of a rough patch, and I don't want you to get hurt, but…from what you said, he's been good to you since he got back. And you've seemed happy again when I talk to you."

"I am. Happy with him."

"Maybe you should tell him that. Sometimes you have to know that you're wanted."

"He does that for me." Ianto murmured, his ears flushing hot a little at this admission to his sister.

"You need to hang up the phone then."

"I love you Ains, you know that." She smiled, remembering times when he used to say that to her as she tucked him into bed on nights their parents were out, six years old in jim-jams with dinosaurs on them.

"I know that. Maybe it's someone else's turn to hear it, brawd."

Ianto's response was only a thoughtful noise as she quietly said good night.

"Ianto had a bit of a domestic?" Dai commented, turning away from the telly screen for a moment.

"Yeah. Something like that." Ainsley shifted closer against Dai, his arm wrapping around her. "Love you Dai." He answered back with a soft kiss against her hair.

* * *

Jack was frustrated to say the least. Disappointed. Irritated. A bit pissed off. And hungry.

He didn't understand really what had happened. One minute he'd had Ianto whispering against his neck in that voice, THAT voice, teasing him. A few later and he was pulling his boyfriend off an old teenage shag, and somehow getting the short end of the deal. And he wasn't wrong. He wouldn't take it back that Ianto was being a bit foolish. He understood the reasons, yes, but Ianto was usually cool in a fight, at least had a respectable hold on his anger. And maybe that's what bothered Jack most. How had this man riled up Ianto in such a short period of time. How had someone else been able to affect Ianto so deeply, to the depth that Jack just wanted to have with him again. He was jealous, a little. There was nothing any more between Ianto and the Eamon bloke. But Jack had felt like a background character in it all, especially as Ianto had pushed him away after.

He just wanted Ianto. It had gotten that simple really. And he'd been trying, really trying since he came back. To make it up to him, yes. And to get to the point where he could have Ianto for himself, when he needed him, when he hurt. Because it did still hurt to think about it, about the time away from them all.

But he couldn't say that. Couldn't find the courage to just say that he wanted him. Really, really wanted him. Wanted his kisses and his hair and his footsteps and his unpleasant cinnamon toothpaste that Jack didn't like, and…just him. Just Ianto.

* * *

Ianto came in through the tourist office and pressed the button with his knee. He traveled down in the lift. He knew Jack would be watching warily, seeing who was coming in the cog door. And he did.

"What's that?" Jack asked, sounding more analytical than interested. Ianto stared up at him.

"I was a twat. And I'm sorry."

Jack shifted slightly. Not what he'd been expecting.

"So those bags full of apologies then?"

"Only one." Ianto stepped slowly into the hub, pausing on the grated gangway. "Would you like to come along back to mine?"

Jack almost felt tempted to say no, to be petulant like Ianto had. Except he did want to go.

"Only, I thought we could properly finish the date, now that I've stopped being an arse." Ianto added. "I've got dinner. And they're replaying the match on the telly. Should get to mine just in time for the second half." Jack had begun to descend slowly down the stairs.

"Why did you do it Ianto?" Jack asked plainly. Ianto watched him for a minute.

"Because he's part of my past. And I wanted him gone."

"Come on. I'm hungry."

"Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- So there is more to come for the boys, but there will be a bit of a break before that starts up. In the meanwhile, I was hoping to do some one shots. From audience prompts. So if you have any scenarios you want to see, concepts to be done, anything really, let me know. With or without the family and friends I've been building. It would be my pleasure, honestly. Drop me a PM!

Hope you enjoy.....

* * *

They were sitting on the floor of Ianto's lounge, eating Thai take-away with clumsy chopsticks. Ianto kept looking up at Jack.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at Ianto's skittish behaviour.

Ianto looked away.

"It's hard." Ianto said quietly. Jack waited for him to keep going. "I'm… I am sorry about today. I'm sorry I ruined our date, and that I acted like that. But…There is still something."

Jack dropped his chopsticks in a tin and turned to face Ianto more fully.

"It's…you aren't him. At all." Ianto glanced up. "You're so much better that I can't even…."

"But…"

"But there may have been…in a way I guess that I was a bit angry with you. I just…I want you to know. We need to say things like this if this is going to work." Ianto crawled forward a little, his face dipping in against Jack's, touching their lips. "And I want this to work. You know that. I do want us to work." Jack nodded slightly, pressing his own kiss to Ianto's mouth.

"I know. Why were you angry?"

"Because the problem with him, it was there in they way you reacted. He made me feel….small, stupid, weak again." Jack frowned.

"You know I don't think that!"

"I do, but sometimes you baby me Jack, and I'm not. I need us to be equals in this." Ianto leaned forwards urgently, his elbows braced on his crossed legs.

"How? When I think you're more amazing….fantastic than anything? Can't you see that? Stop being mad at me. It seems like you've been mad at me for the most of the last months. It's not any fun." Jack sighed heavily.

"I'm not mad, not really. And before, when you came back I was only mad because you left without saying anything…And I'm getting over that Jack. I am over that."

Jack stood up and started pacing, trying to release some of his anxiety.

"You think I don't know that I left you? You think that isn't a part of why I am still so afraid that I'm going to lose you! Why you getting in fights with your old boyfriend, and shutting me out scares me?" Jack's hands were clenched, his eyes sad and scared.

"Jack, listen to me. Really honestly, just shut up and listen for once will you!" Ianto stood, his hands pushing back the edges of his jacket to rest on his hips. "I was an arse today and before, and so were you when you left, and it's going to keep happening. It's just how we are. But that doesn't matter. It can't be something we let hurt us. Getting angry with each other doesn't mean we're done." Ianto's hands had struck out slightly at the air to emphasize his words, but suddenly returned to his hips. "And it doesn't mean that I don't still love you."

Jack's eyes widened, and his throat bobbed as he tried to gather together himself into some resemblance of dignity. He stood, stance defensive, reluctantly searching Ianto for hints of deceit.

"You…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You love me?"

Ianto was taking deep breaths, watching Jack warily across the distance between them.

"I…" Deny. Deny. Deny. Deny it. "Yes."

Jack's thumb ran across the side of his nose and he ran his tongue over dry lips. He aborted several attempts before he spoke again.

"When?"

"What?"

"Just now? Have you known before now? Is it…." Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking both antsy and perturbed. "When?"

Ianto waited a moment.

"Christmas."

A sharp, halted bark came from Jack, who let his hands rise up and through his hair. "Christmas."

"Ainsley seemed to know. And I seemed unable to say otherwise." Ianto's hands were scrunching the thin wool of his trousers, trying to dissipate the clamminess.

Jack's head shook, shook tightly side to side, his mouth a tight line. They could only hear each other breathing. His motions stopped and he looked up sharply at Ianto. Eyebrows drawn, the lines of his neck taut, Ianto took it all in suddenly as Jack took one step forward. He didn't know what happened to the rest of the distance between them, but Jack was suddenly everywhere. In all his senses, kissing overeagerly and biting his lip, sending a rush of warm, comforting, exciting scent around them both, tasting the same, his hands crushing against Ianto with a shaky power. And murmering. Whispering soft thoughts when his lips pulled away for moments so that he could trace his eyes over Ianto's lips, and his fingers curled over and around Jack's shoulder, and his eyes.

"Don't stop. Promise me. Stay with me. I swear I mean it. Promise me. Ianto. Stay. Mine to love. My love. Mine. Please."

Their eyes shut together and Jack kissed him, pulling away with each caress to whisper the same words again and again. "My love. My love."

Ianto's tongue twisted hotly with Jack's and he pulled back. His mouth was against Jack's ear.

"Say it Jack." His mouth was met with hot, impatient lips that held something more in their frenzied clumsiness.

"Love you." Ianto felt his heart fill and drop down, away and out of his body. Maybe into Jack's chest. "I love you." His lips pressed against Ianto's temple and forehead, letting their eyes meet for a moment before their mouths did again.

* * *

"Jesus." Ianto could only curse as he panted to catch his breath. "I've missed that."

Jack's responding laughter was only a quiet push of air against the bare skin of his chest. Ianto let the back of his hand stroke a line along the stretch of Jack's neck. He hadn't thought he would be ready for this with Jack. But he had been. After what they'd said. What he'd said. And learned. And knew. They lay on the bed in quiet, waiting, thinking.

Jack sighed in a warm exhalation and began to shift. Ianto felt the tickling scrape of his stubble along his skin as Jack moved to find a place with his cheek against Ianto's breastbone and his hand covering the point where his shoulder met chest. A leg raised, falling between Ianto's and heightening the contact between them. Jack's head tipped up for a moment and he drew Ianto's chin down to him. The kiss was hot and moist and held the last embers of the passion they had just shown. The second kiss, from Jack's lowered face, was soft and tempting against Ianto's chest before he ground his cheek against it, finding comfort there. But all Ianto could do was let his hand rest along Jack's spine and press the heat of his palm against his lower back. And fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack breathed in heavily through his nose. It smelled like Ianto.

"You smell like your pillow." He mumbled.

"I think it might be the other way round." He heard Ianto's voice from across the room and shuffled his limbs around to sit up against the headboard. The sheets stretched over his legs as he rested his arms on his knees.

"You're dressed." Ianto was standing in front of his dresser mirror, doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"Well seen." He shot a grin over his shoulder. Jack could see him continue to smile to himself by the reflection.

"Can't say I'm not a bit disappointed." Jack let himself watch Ianto sort through his drawers for cufflinks and a tie. He saw the shy glance through the glass that Ianto sent him.

"Yes, well. We're supposed to have visitors at the Hub today, so can't be late."

"Are you saying I'd be too irresistible?" Jack shook a few pieces of his hair from his face.

"No, I'm certainly not saying that. Because if I did, you'd be insufferable all day." Ianto fastened one of his cuffs. Jack let out a puff of laughter, and found his boxer shorts from beside the bed, slipping into them and out of the bed. Ianto's head was down, focusing on pulling the two sides of fabric on his wrist together. He stepped up stealthily behind him, letting his arms slid around. Ianto closed the link and raised his head carefully, his head tilting to one side to accommodate Jack's nose and cheek against his neck.

"Good morning?"

"Great morning." Jack mumbled against his skin, then leaned forwards, taking the black and red striped tie off the top of the dresser. Ianto's hands rose up to clasp along the inside of Jack's elbows, hanging the weight of his own arms on them.

"I got you this one, didn't I?"

"I believe you did." Jack pulled his arms away, but just to pass one end of the tie to the other hand behind Ianto's neck. He turned up the sides of the red collar and crossed the tie over itself over the shirtfront. He felt Ianto lean back into his chest as his hands twisted and pulled the silk into place.

"There." He tucked the slim end behind and let his arms stay draped around. "You know red's really your colour."

"That why you try to embarrass me so frequently." Ianto joked, even though his cheeks turned a little flushed. It was silly really. He and Jack could spend a whole night shagging and a comment like that was what made him blush.

"And you're cute when you're flustered." Jack pressed his lips against the back of his neck and folded the collar back into place. "I have to grab the shower then. Any chance at a coffee?"

"Should be done when you're out." Ianto turned around and let his hands rub gently along Jack's sides. They were staring, they both knew it. Both knew what they'd said last night. Knew it was right. So right, Ianto thought. God, so right, Jack's mind told him.

"Go on then." Ianto broke the silence with a smile. "I'll make up a quick breakfast while I'm at it." He kissed Jack's lips gently and turned, disappearing into dulled, socked footsteps towards the kitchen.

* * *

In the shower, Jack had used Ianto's soap and shampoo. With a towel wrapped around his shoulders, he could smell Ianto all around him. It was comforting.

"You want jam or honey on your toast today?" Ianto asked, leaning back from inside the cupboard doors.

"Jam with cheese if you have it." Jack sat down at the breakfast bar and took a sip out of the mug of coffee placed there. In a few minutes a plate clinked down in front of him, but Ianto didn't follow. Jack had always found it interesting, on the few mornings at Ianto's house that he'd been able to spend. Ianto didn't sit down for breakfast. He puttered, a mug in one hand, clasping a piece of the paper with his bottom fingers. He didn't tuck it under his arm, he had told Jack, because it got newsprint on his shirts. The other hand held a piece of toast that had an obscene amount of butter melted into its crevasses. Ianto really liked buttered toast. Almost obscenely. Really. Jack had heard indecent noises and words from Ianto over a really good piece of toast.

"Mmmmm. Bullocks that's good toast." Ianto mumbled through the slice, dropping a couple of pens into his carry bag with a free hand.

He did love him.

* * *

"So who is it that's coming in today?" Ianto asked, flipping quickly through the files he was taking upstairs with him to the tourist office.

"A Dr. Jones, from UNIT. V.V.V.V.I.P." Ianto looked up at Jack but just smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll let her in when she comes and give you a shout over the intercom, shall I?"

"Perfect." Jack smiled. "I'm going to go check in with Owen and Tosh."

* * *

It had been a surprisingly boring day for him. Ianto didn't care though. He'd worked through all the files he'd been planning to update and upload onto his computer profile. And now he was sitting at the desk of the tourist office, thinking about last night and flipping through an auto mag. The bell above the door rang and he looked up.

"Sorry." He saw the girl and smile. It was the strangest thing. She reminded him of Lisa. And it made him smile. Not frown, not wince, not burn from throat to stomach. Just smile. "We're closing."

She pulled out a UNIT identity and clearance card and he jumped. Right. Shit. Dr. Jones could have been a woman. He'd never thought to ask Jack that.

"Excuse me ma'am." He quickly moved to open the door and show her through, before stepping quickly back to the desk to use the P.A. system for Jack.

* * *

They were back from the hospital and Martha and Owen were buggering around with things in the lab, playing Gorillaz music. Jack found Ianto watering plants in the hothouse.

"You got a bit of a fright today, hunh." Ianto turned around sharply, and gave him a smile.

"Yeah. Wasted a whole plate of TimTams. Not to mention almost my head."

"Shame about the biscuits." Jack leaned against one of the tables, watching Ianto move around the room, checking humidity meters and pouring water from various cans.

"Yes well…" Ianto put down the blue watering can and glanced at Jack.

"Something on your mind?"

"Mum and Rog and Lew are coming down to Swansea, to Aoife's for Easter."

"You going to go too?"

"Just to supper on the Sunday." Jack waited for a minute.

"Can I come with you?"

"You could. I don't know if you'll want to." Ianto said slowly.

"And why wouldn't I?" Jack took a step towards him.

"My fam's not very happy with you right now. I've told them we've….made up."

"More than that." Jack said firmly, stepping forwards and resting his hands on Ianto's hips.

"Yes." Ianto caught himself in Jack's eyes for a long moment. "And it won't be much of a big deal, I've told them that…it's alright. And they'll get over it, but right now they're less than pleased. It's stupid, they're just a bit protective." Jack frowned.

"What did you tell them?"

"That you left."

"To where?"

"I didn't say. I didn't know." Ianto said shortly, shrugging. It was true. But it hurt less today than before. For some reason, with the light of this morning, a lot of things were hurting less.

"I… I want to come. I want them to know that I am not leaving you. Not now." Jack stepped up to him. "I want you to know that too. So whatever they can dish out, I'll take."

"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto sat at his desk in the hub, searching through several databases for more background on the biotech companies. He scrolled down a UNIT report with a few quick taps.

"Hi. Thought you might want some tea." He looked up to see Tosh standing next to him, cradling two mugs and a plate with a sandwich on it. "And I thought you might want something to eat." Ianto smiled slightly.

"You want to sit down?" Tosh nodded, pulling up a free chair.

Ianto took one half of the sandwich.

"I see someone's at least taking advantage of fresh supplies in the fridge." Ianto said smiling. He had just filled up the deli drawer and crisper with options other than takeaway leftovers and canned ravioli. Tosh nodded, but was distracted. Ianto knew that she had something to tell him. She always did this. Showed up next to him with tea and a snack when she wanted to talk to him. "Everything alright?" He leaned back in his seat. His eyes wandered around the hub. Martha and Owen were busy, and Gwen was off in the weaponry reservicing their weapons in case they needed them. And Jack was up in his office. He looked up when Ianto's eyes looked through the glass. Neither of them could help letting a smile break out.

"I've got a date." Ianto looked back quickly at Tosh, who was staring at her sandwich half in her hands. "With Owen."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I asked him. And he said yes. With stipulations of course. No expectations. But….he said yes." She glanced up with a slight grin.

Ianto sighed a little. He knew that feeling, the warm, clawing feeling of happiness inside.

"Good. I'm pleased for you Tosh." He was silent for a moment. Yes. He knew that feeling. "Just don't let him forget that you're worth it. Don't you forget it."

Tosh nodded earnestly.

"Yes, I…Thanks Ianto. I should get back to work."

"Oh, Tosh." She looked back at him. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

* * *

Owen was dead. Somewhat. Somehow. And not. It was very simple, and yet impossible to wrap your head around. Ianto stared at the personnel file on the screen in front of him, leaning forward against the raised keyboard. He updated them with major incidents and injury. What status what he supposed to put in. Deceased. Active. It seemed about right. And very wrong.

"Oi. Teaboy." Ianto turned and stared at Owen, his hands resting on his hips.

"Problem?"

Owen stepped up to the wall beside them and slouched against it.

"No." He slid his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to ask you something."

Hm. Ianto nodded his head slightly, allowing Owen to go on.

"Look it's just…" Owen would have sighed, if he had any breath, but instead he just seemed to sag a little more. "Before…well…I died, I guess you can say, for lack of a better phrase, I… I told Tosh I'd go on a date. With her."

"Well I gathered that." Owen smirked at him.

"Yes yes, very funny Ianto. I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry."

"Look, it's not like it's easy to be asking you about this stuff, but…What am I supposed to do?"

"About what?"

"About the date, what did you think I meant?"

"Fine, sorry again, carry on."

"Well. Should I still… I mean….I don't want to hurt her. And she bloody well told me she loves me. What am I suppose to do with that? And what kind of date would I be? Care to grab a drink? Except I can't. You know of course. Dead men don't digest." Owen shook his head. "I'm not of any use to her. Or anyone."

Ianto sighed. He and Owen had never really seen eye to eye on everything. Which was a vast understatement of their relationship. But he cared about him. And about Tosh. And he knew that underneath Owen's rather arseholish exterior, sometimes deep, deep underneath, he did care. He cared about all of them, maybe Tosh most of all. Knew what it was like to have the fragility of loving someone, having yourself broken by that. Ianto knew that Owen had hurt Tosh in the past, but this was too big, too important for that. He had to trust that Owen was being genuine.

"Be her friend. You can still do that for her."

Owen nodded a little.

"I suppose."

"She needs taking care of."

"I know."

"You know what to do then. Be careful with her."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Owen laughed a little. And for the first time since he died, it wasn't completely bitter.

"Something like that."

* * *

"How's everyone doing?" Jack asked. Ianto had come in a few moments ago, while Jack had been on the phone. He had sat himself on the couch in Jack's office to wait for him to finish.

"Alright I think. For now." Jack nodded.

"And you?"

"I'm alright Jack." Jack stood up from his desk and sat down on the couch next to Ianto, stretching out his legs. "You?"

Jack shrugged. Ianto leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Things'll sort out. They do that for you." Jack smiled, kissing him back.

"Yeah. Sometimes they do." He squeezed Ianto's knee.

"By the way…." Jack titled his head to watch Ianto. "Um…Easter this weekend. If you still want to."

"I do."

"Okay." Jack let his head fall to Ianto's shoulder. Ianto stroked his hair lightly, letting them both drift into thought.

* * *

Jack stood next to Ianto in the hallway, waiting for Aoife to open the door. It opened and Lew was standing, blocking the way.

"One thing first." He said clearly and Ianto tried to protest, but Lew's fist swung out and connected with Jack's jaw. "That is for being a prat. Aoife. Peas." He turned and caught a bag of frozen green peas and passed them to Jack, who was rubbing his hand along his jaw. "Now come on in."

"Lew! Really! What were you thinking." Bethan scolded, moving away the bag to take a look at Jack's jaw. "Well, you'll be alright. Hello dear." She pressured Jack inside and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"I was thinking that's what he deserves and I'd rather get it out of the way so we can have dinner. How's it going then Jack?"

Jack frowned at Lew's now rather amiable mood.

"Where the hell did you two learn to punch?" He looked from Ianto to Lew. Ianto shook his head dismissively to the inquiring glances as to when he had punched Jack.

"Nothing to do with this. Long story."

"Well, Ifan's dad, Ioan, was a top level boxer in his school days. Taught them all, even the girls." Bethan mentioned, frowning a little at the memory.

"Yeah, well you're doing him proud. Should I be on the watch for Aoife and Ainsley then." Jack murmured. Aoife appeared beside him with a tea towel to wrap around the frozen peas. His jaw was healed already, the bruising come and gone, but the Jones didn't need to know that.

"Nah, we voted for Lew on this one. Just think of it as a reminder from us all not to go screwing about with Yanno."

"Really, Aoife, I can handle this on my own." Ianto said plaintively.

"We know. But we're all still a little protective over you."

"I'm twenty-six."

"And you're still the baby brother. Doesn't matter if you're 96. I'm still going to be older than you."

"Well, actually you'll probably be dead, but that's not the point you were trying to make, was it." Ianto replied quickly, taking his and Jack's coats and hanging them up in the hallway. "So what's for dinner?"

"Roast lamb, potatoes, turnip mash and peas. Once you're done with them Jack." Aoife added.

"Of course. I'll try and hurry up the numbing."

* * *

Jack excused himself to the washroom. Ianto followed him down the hallway, stopping the bathroom door before it shut. Jack was leaning forwards, looking at his jaw in the mirror.

"Sorry." Ianto stood behind, watching Jack's face in the reflection.

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't have let him."

"I can't say I didn't deserve it." Jack gave a half smile and ran his hand through his hair. "You're lucky you know."

"That my family is mildly violent when protective?"

"Yes." Jack glanced at his hands and back up, a weak smile on his lips. "No one would stand up for me if you broke my heart."

"Like I could."

Jack turned around suddenly.

"You could. More easily then you think." He stepped quickly out of the bathroom and down the hall. Ianto had to stay in the washroom and splash some water over his face.


	15. Chapter 15

When he walked back into Aoife's open kitchen space, Ianto's eyes searched out Jack. He was standing against the far wall, smiling slightly as Lew and Aoife tried to sort out the best way to cook a ham in the shortest period of time. What had Jack meant exactly? What was he trying to say?

"Aoife?" She looked up and wiped her hands off on Lew's shirt with a grin, pacing across the kitchen floor towards him.

"Yeah, everything alright Ianto?" He glanced over her shoulder at Jack. He wasn't withdrawn, just subdued, but that was more than enough to show Ianto that he was still a bit upset.

"Uhm, yeah. Can I use the guest room for a moment? I just need to talk to Jack about something." Aoife looked at him searchingly.

"Yanno?" He smiled at her.

"It's nothing big really. I promise. And if anything it's my fault, so please put the peas in a pot and refrain from hitting him anymore." Aoife grinned.

"Fine. I'll keep the fists of fury to myself for now. Use the guest."

"Thanks. Jack?" He called out the name across the kitchen and he looked up. Ianto nodded his head back at the hallway. Jack looked hesitant for a moment, giving off signals in his stance and face that only Ianto could pick up on.

"We haven't decided on how the cook the ham yet. Can't leave things unresolved."

Ianto's mouth set and he raised his brow. He looked at Lew and Aoife.

"Honey, brown sugar and vinegar glaze, two and a half hours, veg in the pan at he half point to roast. Like Gran used to make. Jack, hallway."

Jack couldn't help throwing the other two a glare as they sniggered and he dutifully followed after Ianto. Ianto was standing in the hall, holding open the door to the guest room and trying to make his smile as assuring as he could.

"Oh stop dragging Jack. You're not in trouble."

Jack looked over his shoulder as he passed into the room.

"Shag?" Ianto smiled at him.

"Maybe a bit later eh?" Jack's face broke out into a lascivious grin and he pushed the door shut, walking Ianto back against it. His arms went to either side and he pressed his body forwards. Ianto forgot himself for a moment, with Jack's breath against his cheek, and then his lips against his jaw.

"Can I make you reconsider?"

Ianto couldn't help letting his hands slide down Jack's arms.

"You've no idea how much I want to say yes." His breath hitched as one of Jack's hands ghosted along his back and against his arse, pulling his hips closer.

"I think I've got some idea."

"Jack." Ianto's hot words against him made Jack's eyes shut tightly. "I…oh god." Ianto's voice went up a little at the end of his words in reaction to Jack's gentle shift of their bodies. Jack couldn't help letting out a little laugh. This. He needed this.

"Tell me you love me again…please…." Ianto wouldn't have stopped, except for the please. His hands left the nape of Jack's neck and slid between their chests to push them apart.

"Is this what that was about? In the loo?" Jack was breathing heavily, staring at a point over Ianto's shoulder. "Hey? Talking to you. No one else in the room." Ianto's voice was teasing, reproving, but still honestly inquisitive.

Jack raised his hand and fingered the zip of Ianto's sweater, pulling it lower.

"It's nothing."

"You're bad at lying to me Jack."

"You're no good at letting me get away with it." He returned, smiling a little.

"Yeah, well we put up with a lot from each other, but there's certain limits. If you want to harass me in the office, no lies outside of it." Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's braces smoothly.

"Now tell Uncle Ianto what's wrong."

"You using that phrase for one." Jack frowned dramatically, looking vaguely offended.

"Fine. Fair enough." Ianto grinned. "Come on. Am I going to have to whip it out of you?"

Jack looked up with a glint in his eye.

"Promise?"

"We're never going to get through a conversation, are we." Ianto sighed, but his thumbs circling over the fabric on Jack's stomach was calming and relaxed. "Come on Jack. You think I'm going to break your heart?"

"No, I don't think you are….not any time soon…It's just…you could. Pretty easily. I've developed a bit of a fondness for you Jones."

"You think I'm not the same?" Ianto returned, inside his chest becoming pleasantly hot in reaction to Jack's words. He stared him down. "I love you."

He saw the sparks go off in Jack eyes, felt the rolling emotion hit him just like it had the first time he'd said it.

"If that's what you needed to hear, just tell me, hm?" Ianto reproved him. "I'll be here. Even if we…..if we don't work out. I'll still be there for you. I'll even beat myself up for you." Jack laughed at the foolish statement.

"Don't do that!"

"I promise!" Ianto proclaimed. "And it won't be nice. I hear that I've got a very nasty right hook." They were both laughing, chest to chest, and their breaths slowing to match. Ianto's mind went to the both of them, on a cold cement floor of a warehouse, next to a drugged pterodactyl, together in the same way.

"I really really wanted to kiss you then." Jack said, his mind clearly in the same place.

"Yeah. Can't say I didn't myself." Ianto replied. "Well? What's stopping you?"

Jack closed the distance, touching his nose affectionately to his before he kissed him in the powerful, focused way Ianto loved.

"I love you." Jack said, pulling back again. "Sorry, it's just…after a week." Jack looked a little sheepish. One of those moments where he looked boyish and young, that Ianto tried to store away in the back of his mind for times when Jack had to be harsh and demanding to those around them. He kept them there for the both of them.

"Sorry…Second times not a whole lot easier than the first, hm?" Ianto admitted.

"Feels just as good." Jack grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we'll just have to get some practice under our belts then."

"My favourite place to get practice." Jack leant forward into Ianto again, who reluctantly stopped him. Jack frowned.

"Tonight." Ianto promised.

"Can we skip dessert?" Jack mumbled into Ianto's hair as he turned to open the door.

"I think we might." Ianto replied, sounded a little strained and a little amused.

He straightened his own clothes and pulled Jack's braces into a straight line before they moved back into the main room.

"And what exactly were the two of you up to?" Lew ask, feigning a superior tone.

"Just sorting out a bit of a disagreement." Ianto replied quickly.

"Who won?"

"I'd say they both did." Aoife laughed, plucking at her brother's mussed hair and jumping out of Ianto's reach just in time.

"Alright everyone. To the table." Bethan overruled, not wanting to have to sort out Ianto and Aoife before dinner, as usually happened on holidays.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N This is the last chapter in this story, but it's leading into another new one, so basically....continuance with a new primary theme.....Still the Jack and Ianto of course though. So keep an eye out for the next story, and watch out for little bits in "Can Get There From Here"...it provides all the tiny fillers to the main stories. And thanks so much for everyone's patience and all those who have reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

They stood about in the foyer space and Bethan looked at her son sternly, her hands resting on her hips. It almost made Ianto submit to tea and biscuit time.

"I know Mum. And I'd like to stay, but we have work in the morning."

"It's Easter Monday Ifan, don't you get it off?"

"Working overtime Mum. I promise I'll try and make it up to Bangor soon. I told Georgie I'd come see her." Bethan sighed.

"Alright then. Jack, make sure you look after him then. He shouldn't be working too hard. You'll wear yourself spare Ianto." Jack rubbed his hand over Ianto's arm, and looked at him with what would appear to others as fondness. Like back at Christmastime. But now, now it was genuine, and open, and Ianto was looking back at him with a shy smile, rolling his eyes at his mother's scoldings.

"And take this with you." Aoife pushed a large plastic container at Ianto. "Otherwise I'll be eating leftovers until midsummer."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Ianto laughed, grabbing his jacket off the hook by the door. "I'll talk to you all soon then. Roger. Say hello to the girls for me." He and Jack shook hands round, and Jack pulled Aoife up into a hug that lifted her feet of the ground, and made her produce a sound that she would adamantly deny was a squeal.

As Ianto hugged his mother, Jack moved to shake Lew's hand. Lew pulled him in for a quick hug, using it to speak quietly to Jack.

"Didn't want to punch you mate, but I'd do it again. Take care of the kid eh." They stepped back and Jack met him squarely in the eyes.

"I know what it's like being an older brother. I will." Ianto faintly heard their conversation, but his attention was drawn away by Aoife's hands jokingly pushing him towards the door.

"I'm going! Come on Jack." He grabbed Jack's coat by the pocket and pulled him along out the door, waving over his shoulder.

* * *

They climbed into Ianto's car, with Jack taking the driver's seat. A couple glasses of beer before and during dinner with Roger and Lewis had decided that. Ianto sighed and rubbed his hand lightly over his stomach.

"I'm full up. And I could go for a kip right about now."

"Feel free to take a few minutes if you want." Jack turned the key in the ignition, shifting into gear.

"Nah, I'll keep you company."

"Sounds good, but if it means that you crash tonight, I'd rather have you sleep on the drive."

"Thanks Jack. I'll just stop talking to you from now on, and stick to the shagging shall I?"

"I hope not. One's not the same without the other." Jack squeezed Ianto's knee, who jerked away teasingly.

"Oi. Hands on the wheel, eye's on the road. We'll never get back home to the flat if you ram us into a guard rail,"

Jack smiled at that. Home. He was beginning to feel more comfortable at Ianto's flat, but he still didn't think of it as theirs. Not yet.

Ianto watched as they passed through the Swansea high street. He saw a curry house pass by and thought of Christmas.

"So do you do Easter Curry as well? Green and Yellow?" Jack glanced over.

"Don't be foolish. I brought chocolate bunnies for the ride back." He gestured to the bag in the back seat. Ianto had come to realize that trips with Jack always included a bag of snacks. And that Jack got a bit stroppy if he was hungry for too long.

"Chocolate rabbits? Really Jack. Do you always eat the ears first too?" Ianto rolled his eyes, but grinned a little. Georgie always did that. He'd have to get one for her as well and send it in the post.

"I start the other way round." Jack said, lounging back into his seat. "What can I say…" He glanced sideways at Ianto. "I've always appreciated a nice bit of tail."

Ianto's snort was neither dignified nor very attractive, but it gave Jack a soft swelling feeling of happiness in his chest anyways.

"I suppose I should have known you were about to say that." Ianto shook his head, toeing off his shoes. When he wasn't driving, and when it wasn't work related, he didn't like wearing shoes in the car. Especially not on longer trips.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be able to read my mind by now." Jack grinned, pulling onto the rampway. He thought about that. Wished that Ianto could really tell how content he was right now. Wished that Ianto could read his thoughts right now. I love you.

As his thoughts flitted through his mind, his hand drifted across the gear box and was met halfway by Ianto's.

"Ouch!" Ianto pulled his hand away sharply, shaking it. "Sorry. Startled there. Static electricity." He frowned. Must have been, yeah?

"Must have been." Jack said. Ianto looked at him for a moment, but just shook off the unusual feeling that still buzzed a little in the bridge of his nose.

"Music?" Ianto asked, busying himself by pulling out his iPod from his jacket pocket. "I've got a few songs from that bloke we saw last week." He took out the joiner cable and Jack murmured his assent as he switched lanes.

"Liked his stuff. Go ahead." His hand put the car into cruise control and he rested his hand on the shifter. Ianto finished connecting the cords, and took the iPod in his right hand, scrolling through it with his thumb. And he let his other hand overlap Jack's. No shock this time. Just a pleasant warm tingle in his stomach that made Ianto feel like a bit of a twat, and not mind it much at all.


End file.
